Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht - Carlisle
by silkena
Summary: Meine Interpretation der Geschehnisse aus Carlisle s Sicht.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo,**_

_**hier meine Interpretation von Bis(s) zum Ende der Nacht. **_

_**Es ist aus Carlisle´s Sicht geschrieben.**_

_**Die Figuren, größtenteil der Handlung und Ort gehören Stephenie Meyer**_

Es war zum Verzweifeln. Seitdem Alice plötzlich nicht´s mehr von der Zukunft von Bella sehen konnte, ging alles mehr als nur schief. Und wir fanden keine Lösung, die das zulassen würde, was wir wollten . Bella sollte überleben. Sie sollte das Wesen überleben, was sich in ihrem Bauch befand. Und da sie auf keinem Fall dieses Ding abtreiben wollte, zweifelten wir alle an ihrem überleben.. Ich verstand sie, als Vampirin war es nicht möglich ein Kind zu bekommen, doch keiner von uns wusste, _was es war_. Ich lebte seit bald 400 Jahren, habe mich intensivst mit der menschlichen und vampirischen Natur auseinander gesetzt, aber das war mir nie unter die Hände gekommen. Edward hatte Bella geschwängert und es war auf jedem Fall keine normale Schwangerschaft, es ging zu schnell und es zerstörte sie. Rosalie war auf Bella´s Seite, und daraus schloss sich, dass Emmet auf ihrer Seite war und letztendlich, was mich dazu brachte das Ding nicht rauszuholen, war meine Frau.

Sie hatte schon ein Kind verloren, sie wollte nicht sehen, dass noch eins getötet wurde. Auch wenn sie langsam aber sicher einsah, dass es falsch war, mittlerweile war es zu spät. Bella war zu schwach, als dass ich jetzt eine OP an ihr durchführen konnte. 4 Leute waren für die Geburt dieses...Kindes, 3 waren dagegen, Alice sah nicht´s mehr, Jasper sah es aus der logischsten Perspektive und Edward sah, wie es Bella langsam aber sicher tötet. Und ich wusste einfach nicht, was ich davon halten sollte. Ich hätte dieses Wesen sofort aus ihr rausgeholt, wie Edward es ursprünglich wollte, doch Esme war dagegen gewesen. Und gegen ihr Urteil, ihre Bitte, stellte ich mich nicht. Ich war in der verzwickten Lage gewesen...Es gab so viele Legenden, so viele unterschiedliche Wege, aber jede Legende endet gleich. Die Mutter des Wesen´s verstarb an den Folgen.

Es gab leider kaum was, worüber wir forschen konnten, all jene Legenden sind alt und wenn man, wie Rose dachte, die medizinischen Fortschritte betrachtet, gäbe es vielleicht eine winzige, sehr kleine Chance. Und doch fürchtete ich mich, ich fürchtete um das Leben meiner geliebten Tochter und um das Leben meines Sohnes. Verlor ich sie, verlor ich ihn und genau das wollte ich nicht, ich will nicht, dass ich zwei meiner Kinder verlor. Dafür liebte ich sie viel zu sehr. Es sollte nicht alles nach 2 Jahren vorbei sein, nicht, nachdem wir so viel durchmachen mussten. _SIE MUSSTE ÜBERLEBEN!_

Und dabei lag das große Problem. Sie nahm immer mehr ab, sie wurde immer schwächer und das Wesen brach ihr immer mehr Knochen, ich wartete nur auf den Tag, an dem es ihr eine Rippe brach und diese in die Lunge eindringen würde. ´´ Verdammt nochmal, wo bleibt die verdammte Lösung´´, grummelte ich und tigerte, wie die ganze Zeit schon, weiter in meinem Büro auf und ab. Edward war unten, bei Bella, wo sonst, während Rosalie Wache hielt und Esme sorgte wahrscheinlich dafür, dass Bella irgendwas essbares zu sich nahm. Was auch ein Problem war, ihr Körper stieß so gut wie alles ab, was man ihr gab. Sie konnte kaum noch was flüssiges zu sich nehmen und festes Essen war unmöglich, sie erbrach es recht schnell wieder.

Ich blieb vor der Wand stehen, an der wir karge Info´s hingehängt hatten, doch egal, wie lange ich die wenigen Info´s anstarrte, ich bekam keine Zusammenhänge heraus. Emmet und Jasper folgten weit außerhalb der USA Spuren, die wir gefunden hatten, sie würden sich melden, sobald sie was finden würden, doch nach einer Woche hatten sie sich noch immer nicht gemeldet. Und dann kamen da noch die Quileute dazu, die nur darauf warteten, dass Charlie bei ihnen anrief und ihnen erzählte, was wir ihm erzählt hatten. _An einer seltenen Krankheit erkrankt und unter Quarantäne, wie bist du nur darauf gekommen, pfh_.

Wir warteten auf den Angriff und das schlimme an der Tatsache ist leider, dass wir am besten jetzt angegriffen werden sollten, denn allmählich plagte ein paar von uns den Durst. Auch ich spürte mittlerweile, dass eine Jagd nötig wurde, ich würde noch ein paar Wochen aushalten, bevor ich gehen musste, doch der Rest hatte seine Probleme damit, vor allem da Bella hier so offen lag. Ich seufzte und stützte mich verzweifelt an der Wand ab, die Lösung musste doch leichter sein, als es den Anschein hatte, oder? Doch ich wusste weder ein noch aus, es war einfach nur zum verzweifeln. Es gab keine Lösung, die beides zulassen würde, die Lösung musste Bella´s Überleben sichern und, da die Frauen gegen mich waren, das Überleben des _Kindes._ Hämisch verzog ich das Gesicht, ich war nicht überzeugt, dass es wirklich ein normales Baby sein würde. Dafür war es bereits jetzt zu stark und zu anders, als das es normal wäre. _Passt, Bella ist auch nicht normal_. Und zudem hatte sie ihr Leben schon immer leichtsinnig auf´s Spiel gesetzt, doch das sprengte sogar ihr Limit.

Sie war zu überzeugt, dass sie überlebt, als dass sie sah, wie sehr es sie zerstörte. Als es leise, aber fordernd klopfte, schreckte ich aus meinen Gedanken und meinte leise, dennoch gefasst ´Herein´. Es war Alice, die eintrat und ihr Blick war besorgt. ´´ Ich verliere immer mehr die Zukunft, nicht nur Bella´s , sondern auch unsere. Irgendjemand von den Quileuten, wahrscheinlich ist es Jakob. Aber ich sehe auch nicht´s mehr, was die nächsten Monate, Jahre, oder gar Jahrzehnte , nichtmals einen Ansatz einer Ahnung gibt es mehr. Es bereitet mir Sorgen´´, erzählte sie leise, während ich hoffte, dass Edward mal ausnahmsweise nicht meinen Spekulationen folgte. ´´ Keine mehreren Sichten mehr, wie vor einer Woche?´´. Ich flüsterte, der Schock , der diese Nachricht mitbrachte, begann allmählich zu wirken, ich war momentan so ziemlich der einzige, der halbwegs ruhig und gefasst blieb, dass musste ich auch beibehalten. ´´ Rein gar nicht´s mehr, nichtmals mehr verschwommen. Ich kenne dieses Wesen nicht, es ist genauso wie bei den Quileuten. Rose sehe ich überhaupt nicht, Edward eh nicht, doch die Zukunft von Esme, mir, Jasper, Emmet und auch dir ist mittlerweile verschwunden! Das war vorher nicht so´´. Wir waren eindeutig zu abhängig von Alice´s Versionen geworden, dass wurde mir in diesem Moment mehr als nur bewusst, doch wir mussten uns damit abfinden.

´´ Vielleicht mischen die Quileute sich jetzt ein, wahrscheinlich deswegen´´, murmelte ich, damit sie sich ein wenig beruhigte, ich sah die Angst in ihren Augen. ´´ Ich hoffe es nicht, dass würde alles noch komplizierter machen´´. Wenn die Quileute jetzt beschlossen uns anzugreifen, würden wir Probleme haben. Vorhin habe ich zwar noch dran gedacht, dass es momentan sogar besser wäre, und doch würde es Bella´s Zustand nur noch verschlimmern. ´´ Ich habe Angst, Dad´´. Diesen Satz zu verstehen war schwer gewesen, doch ich musste sie nur anschauen, um es zu sehen, die reine Angst. Sie war hilflos ohne ihre Gabe, dass wusste ich und das machte ihr Angst. Die Blindheit war für sie was schreckliches und sie war, in der Beziehung, blind wie ein Maulwurf. ´´ Hör auf, es zu versuchen. Wir wissen, dass du dieses Wesen nicht sehen kannst, sowieso Edward wahrscheinlich nie seine Gedanken vernehmen wird. Komm her, Kleines´´, meinte ich und breitete die Arme aus, in die sie sich warf und sich fest an mich presste. Ein weiteres Problem, Alice sah nicht´s, Edward hörte nicht´s, Jasper fühlte nicht´s und bei normalen Schwangerschaften, wir hatten es im Krankenhaus geprüft, Alice sah die Zukunft der Frau, Edward konnte verschwommen was hören ( damit bewies sich, dass sogar schon Föten denken) und Jasper konnte fühlen, was das Kind fühlte, was vor allem aus einem Enge-Gefühl bestand.

Ich hatte ja nicht geahnt, dass Föten bereits was fühlten und dachten, eine recht interessante Erkenntnis. Doch bei diesem Fötus war nicht´s, rein gar nicht´s, ich konnte noch nicht einmal einen Ultraschall machen, weil wahrscheinlich eine Vampirhaut den Fötus umspannte. Nichtmals eine Nadel konnte ich durchstechen, um eine Probe zu nehmen. All das, was ich in den letzten Jahrzehnten als Arzt gelernt und auch praktiziert habe, brachte mir nicht´s, rein gar nicht´s. 300 Jahre leben und ich konnte nicht´s vorweisen als Legenden, überhaupt nicht´s. ´´ Wenn du jetzt anfängst zu verzweifeln, dann sind wir verloren, Dad, dass weißt du´´, flüsterte Alice, die bemerkte, dass ich mit den Gedanken ganz woanders war. ´´ Ich versuche es, Alice, aber ich weiß nicht mehr weiter und ich hasse dieses Gefühl. Bella, die Quileute und Durst, alle 3 Komponenten, die auf Dauer selbst den stärksten Vampir irgendwann in die Knie zwingen´´. Ich drückte sie abermals fest, bevor sie sich von mir schob . ´´ Wir schaffen das ganze schon irgendwie. Vielleicht geht Bella´s Plan doch auf. Vielleicht wird ihr Herz weiterschlagen´´.

Die Hoffnung war momentan das einzige, was uns weitermachen ließ, denn wir hatten keine Fakten, keine Beweise und keine Möglichkeiten. Gehe ich nach meinen Berechnungen, dann hat sie vielleicht noch 3-4 Tage, maximal 5. Gehe ich nach ihrem jetzigen Zustand, dann überlebt sie das alles nicht, sie würde während der Entbindung sterben. Bella meint so oft, dass ihr Herz weiterschlagen wird, doch ich zweifle daran. Rosalie war hier im Prinzip das größte Problem, solange sie hinter Bella stand, ließ sie mich kaum an sie ran. Sobald das ganze vorbei war, würde ich ein ernstes Wörtchen mit meiner Tochter sprechen müssen, dass Verhalten war inakzeptabel, doch da momentan jegliche Aufregung das falsche für Bella wäre, konnte ich das jetzt schlecht tun, deswegen ließ ich ihr Verhalten für´s erste stumm gewä von Rose war die Sorge um Bella groß, wir alle haben sie lieben gelernt, Emmet hing an seiner kleinen Schwester ebenso sehr wie Jasper oder Alice und ich merkte ihnen die Verzweiflung an. Die Ratlosigkeit zerfraß uns, Edward nahm sie seinen Verstand, ich sah das Leid in ihm, egal wie sehr er es versuchte zu verstecken. Es war, als würde er abermals verwandelt werden, so fühlte er sich wahrscheinlich und es war schrecklich meine Familie zu sehen.

Ich hatte jeden, den ich verwandelt hatte, am Rande des Todes kennengelernt, Esme´s Herz schlug kaum noch, Rosalie war halb verblutet und Emmet hatte viele innere Blutungen gehabt und doch hat ihr Herz lange genug geschlagen, dass sie verwandelt wurden. Bella war da ein ganz anderer Fall, sie war schwach, ihr Herz kämpfte schon lange um´s überleben, die Sauerstoffsättigung in ihrem Blut nahm immer mehr ab, sie nahm kaum Nahrung auf und das Wesen brach ihr ständig Knochen, verletzte Gewebe und nahm all ihre Kraft, selbst wenn wir ihr das Gift noch während der Entbindung geben würden, es bestand keinerlei Garantie, dass es klappen würde. Indessen schob Alice sich von mir, sie hatte mich vorher noch fest gedrückt und versuchte mich aufmunternd anzulächeln, was aber misslang. ´´ Ich rufe mal Jasper an und frage nach, ob es vielleicht bei ihm Fortschritte gab´´, murmelte sie und ging dann wieder raus. Seufzend ließ ich meinen Blick wieder auf den paar Blätter schweifen, gab es aber für den Moment auf, darüber nachzugrübeln. Jetzt musste ich mal nach Bella schauen, ihr Zustand verschlechterte sich so schnell, dass eine Untersuchung täglich theoretisch nicht reichte, doch ich konnte ihr kaum Blut abnehmen. Sie sah wieder schlechter aus, dass sah ich sofort, auch wenn Rose mich skeptisch anschaute, sie machte mir Platz, als ich zu ihr trat.

Mein Blick fiel kurz auf Edward, der aus dem Fenster starrte und abwesend wirkte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass er jedem meiner Gedanken folgte. Ich seufzte leise, als ich die mittlerweile dunkelvioletten Ringe unter seinen Augen betrachtete und behielt mir für später im Kopf, ihn zu einer Jagd zu überreden, wenn es nötig wäre, würde ich ihn an den Haaren aus diesem Haus schleppen. ´´ Ich. Weiche. Nicht. Von. Ihrer. Seite´´, flüsterte Edward, kühl und tonlos, wobei er mich nur kurz anschaute, ich seufzte abermals, als ich wieder den Hass, das Leid und den Schmerz in seinen Augen sah. _Es nutzt nicht´s, ich weiß, aber bitte mach dich nicht zu fertig und geh endlich jagen Wenn du zu schwach wirst, fällst du über sie her_. Seine Antwort war nur ein Schnauben, natürlich würde er nicht auf mich hören. Ich spielte nicht gerne das Clanführer-Ass aus, doch wenn es so weitergeht hier, ließ man mir keine Wahl, ich ließ ihm und Rose viel durchgehen. Jetzt schaute er mich entschuldigend an, doch ich ignorierte es geflissentlich. ´´ Wie geht es dir, Bella?´´, wandte ich mich an die halb schlafende Bella, die , wie jedes Mal, ein ´Gut´ nuschelte. ´´ Carlisle kann dir nicht helfen, wenn du lügst, Bella´´, murmelte Alice, die auf dem Boden saß und sich an die Rückenlehne des Sofa´s lehnte. Bella war blasser, ihre Haut spannte sich über jeden einzelnen Knochen und es tat weh, nicht´s tun zu können. ´´ Ich geb´ dir eine Spritze, damit dein Körper wenigstens ein paar Vitamine hat. Danach solltest du versuchen was zu essen´´, seufzte ich leise und nahm die bereits fertige Spritze, die mir Esme reichte, und fand die Vene indem ich nur hinschaute. Auch ihre Adern sah man leider zu gut, sodass man auch die Einstichstellen sah, die in den letzten Tagen noch nicht verheilt waren. Als ich fertig war, stellte sich Rose direkt zwischen uns und ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. Doch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, hörte ich, dass ein Motorrad sich näherte. ´´ Jakob kommt´´...


	2. Chapter 2

_**Guten Abend :)  
Hier folgt dann ein weiteres Kapitel, ich hoffe, es gefällt euch.  
Danke für eure Review´s und ehrliche Meinung und hoffe, dass ihr **_

_**auch weiterhin ehrlich seid :)  
glg silkena**_

Die Diskussion, die ich mit Edward und Rosalie führte, endete in dem, was ich wollte. Ich würde rausgehen und Jakob entgegen treten, auch wenn es keinem der Familie besonders gefiel. Edward wollte persönlich gehen, er meinte, er habe noch was mit ihm zu klären, Rosalie hingegen wollte ihn direkt tot sehen. Bella hingegen forderte, dass wir ihm die Wahrheit sagten, ihm sagten, dass Bella schwanger war. Dann würde er vielleicht nicht ausrasten, aber ich war nicht bereit das Risiko einzugehen, dass er sich mitten in meinem Wohnzimmer verwandelte, die Gefahr war einfach zu groß. ´´ Carlisle, ich will mit ihm reden, warum kapierst du das nicht?´´, fragte Edward mich gereizt, sodass er sich warnende Blicke meinerseits einhandelte. ´´ Ich treffe letztendlich die Entscheidungen, Edward und er wird dir sofort den Kopf abreißen, dass weißt du genauso gut wie ich´´. Mehr war zu dem Thema nicht zu sagen, wir hörten das Jakob´s Motorrad ausgemacht wurde und ich hörte die Schritte, dass schnell pochende Herz von Jakob, sodass ich als zur Tür ging und einmal tief durchatmete. Er war hier, um zu töten, dass war mir mehr als nur bewusst. Und er wollte Mann gegen Mann, ein weiterer Grund, warum ich Edward nicht an ihn ran lassen würde, solange Bella noch lebte, würde Edward auch noch leben. Ehe er klopfen konnte, öffnete ich die Tür und blickte ernst in das leicht enttäuschte Gesicht von Jakob Black. ´´ Hallo, Jakob´´, begrüßte ich ihn ruhiger, als ich war, ´´ Wie geht es dir?´´, bescheuerte Frage, ich weiß.

Er gab keine Antwort, er atmete einmal tief durch, wobei er eher unbewusst das Gesicht verzog, ich fand seinen Geruch auch nicht prickelnd, aber erträglich. ´´ Ich habe gehört, dass Bella lebend zurückgekommen ist´´, sprang er direkt auf das Thema um, weswegen er hier war´ ´´ Schon, aber der Moment ist etwas ungünstig. Könntest du ein andermal wieder kommen?´´. Dafür kassierte ich entgeisterte Blicke, er schien zu sehr darauf erpicht zu sein meinen Sohn zu töten, als das er ein anderes Mal wieder kommen würde. Ich fühlte mich nicht wohl dabei, ihn anzulügen, er war schließlich Bella´s Freund und hat ihr mehr als einmal geholfen, ohne ihn gäbe es Bella nicht mehr. Ich registrierte nur nebenbei, dass Edward mit Bella darüber sprach, dass ich Jakob offensichtlich nicht sagen wollte, was los war und, typisch Bella, sie rief Jakob zu sich. _Bitte lass nicht´s schiefgehen_. Ich sah seine offensichtliche Verwirrung, als er Bella´s Stimme hörte, er war anscheinend fest davon ausgegangen, dass wir sie bereits verwandelt hatten, doch leider Fehlanzeige.

´´ Entschuldigen sie´´, murmelte er und ging an mir vorbei ins Wohnzimmer, auch wenn ich merkte, dass all seine Instinkte sich dagegen sträubten, mir den Rücken zu kehren. Er befand mich für ungefährlich, wenigstens etwas. Als er ins Wohnzimmer trat, bemerkte er Edward und ihm fiel erst Mal die Kinnlade herunter, als er sah, was auch ich bemerkte. Jeder, der hier im Haus Anwesenden, war nun hier im Wohnzimmer, um, wenn nötig, einzugreifen. Esme war besorgt, Alice verzweifelt , Rose skeptisch, Emmet und Jasper besorgt, und ich unruhig. Nach der Erkenntnis, dass Edward mehr litt, als er selber, folgte er Edward´s Blick und innerhalb von Sekunden registrierte er die Lage, aus der anfänglichen Freude darüber, dass Bella noch ein Mensch war, wurde Verwirrung, vor allem als Rose sich schützend vor sie stellte, sie abschirmte und ihr dann die Schale unter´s Kinn hielt, als sie sich geräuschvoll ergab. _Ein weiteres Essen, dass ihr Körper abstoßt. Verdammt nochmal, sie wird verhungern. Wie konnte ich ihr das geben, was sie brauchte?_

Für Jakob war die Szene wahrscheinlich irreal, vor allem als Edward neben Bella auf die Knie sank und diese ihm tröstend über die Wange strich. Bella lächelte ihn an, selbst den Kopf zu heben strengte sie schon an, und meinte, es tue ihr leid. _Ja, tut dir leid, was tut dir leid? Das er das gesehen hat?Verdammt, Bella, du tötest dich selber_. Jakob ging langsam auf Bella zu, selbst als Rose sich ihm in den Weg stellte, ignorierte er sie. ´´ Halt dich zurück, Rosalie´´, flüsterte ich und warf meiner Tochter warnende Blicke zu. Bella sprang mir zur Seite,´´ Rose, nicht. Es ist schon gut´´. Rosalie behagte es nicht, Jakob durchzulassen, doch sie trat beiseite und setzte sich sprungbereit in Bella´s Nähe. _Zur Hölle nochmal, sie sollte sich beruhigen. Sie sollte meinem Urteil schon vertrauen_. Ich stand einfach am Türrahmen und beobachtete, wie Jakob erkannte, was mit Bella war, wie er eins und eins zusammenzählte, wie Edward sich kurz seiner Verzweiflung hingab, wie meine Familie besorgt registrierte, dass Bella sich zwang aufzustehen. Und dann dachte Jakob irgendwas, was Edward reagieren ließ. Sein Kopf fuhr hoch und im nächsten Moment stand er auf beiden Füßen, ich erkannte die neue Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen. ´´ Draußen´´. ´´ Einverstanden´´. _Edward, bitte nicht_. Emmet und Jasper gingen als nach draußen, ich machte ihnen Platz, meinte aber, dass sie ihnen nur so nah sein sollten, dass sie schnell genug da wären, um einzugreifen, wenn er nach ihnen rief, aber weit weg genug, dass sie ihnen Privatsphäre gönnten. ´´ Nein´´. Natürlich war Bella dagegen, ich fürchtete, dass sie umfallen könnte, als sie Edward versuchte am Arm zu packen, aber Edward beruhigte sie,´´ Ich muss nur mit ihm reden, Bella,´´ bevor er im bittenden Ton fortfuhr und ihr indessen über die Wange strich, ´´ Streng dich nicht so an. Bitte ruhe dich aus, wir sind gleich zurück´´.

Wie es eben Bella war, forderte sie Jakob auf, ihr zu versprechen, dass er sich benehmen sollte und das er zurückkommen sollte. Er tat schon mehr für sie, als gesund für ihn und als ich je von ihm erwartet hätte., ich erwartete nicht, dass er antwortete, was er auch nicht tat. ´´ Ihr bleibt hier´´, befahl ich ruhig, als man Anstalt machte, ihnen zu folgen, auch Jasper und Emmet verharrten draußen und seufzten leise, als ich sie bat, wieder reinzukommen., was sie dann taten. Sie redeten lange, ich musste mir selber befehlen hier zu bleiben und nicht nach draußen zu gehen, um zu schauen, was passierte, ich vertraute darauf, dass sie nicht einander töteten. Bald eine halbe Stunde später hörte ich, dass sie kamen und die Erleichterung, die mich überkam, war kaum zu beschreiben... bis ich Edward´s Gesicht sah, ausdruckslos, kalt, tot. Jakob war blass, aber entschlossen, also hat Edward es geschafft ihn dazu zu bringen, mit Bella zu reden, er reichte, aus welchem Grund auch immer, besser an ihren Verstand heran als Edward. ´´ Wir werden Jakob und Bella jetzt eine Weile allein lassen´´, bestimmte Edward, seine Stimme war tonlos. Es war eindeutig zu offensichtlich, dass er versuchte Ruhe vor Bella zu bewahren, leider aber wusste ich, dass er dabei war, seinen Verstand zu verlieren.

´´ Nur über meine Asche´´, zischte Rose und hielt eine Hand an ihre Wange. Sie war so besitzergreifend und zu Bella´s Leidwesen, ahnte ich, dass sie nur hinter dem Fötus hinterher war. Vielleicht hatte sich Bella deswegen an sie gewandt. Ich wusste es nicht. Erst als ich meinen Namen vernahm, hörte ich wieder zu. ´´ Carlisle und ich bleiben in Sichtweite, Rosalie´´, meinte Edward, in seiner fast tonlosen Stimme schwang mir eine unbegründete Wut mit, und warf mir kurz einen fragenden Blick zu. _Natürlich_ _wir bleiben in der Nähe_. ´´ Wir sind es, vor denen sie Angst hat´´. Ich unterdrückte ein leises Seufzen, als ob Bella Angst vor uns hätte, sie war schon immer ein komisches Mädchen gewesen, dass einen Vampir über alles liebte und einen Wandler als besten Freund hatte. Und genau das wollte sie jetzt sagen, doch Edward unterbrach sie geschickt. Dieses Mädchen hätte vor Jahrhunderten Leben sollen, in der Zeit, in der solch eine Märtyrin noch gefeiert wurde. ´´ Bitte´´, er wies zur Tür und innerhalb von 2 Herzschlägen waren wir gegangen, nur Rose und Edward blieben noch. Ich wusste, dass Edward mich finden würde und ich hatte nicht vor, sehr weit weg zu rennen, Esme und die anderen liefen zwar ebenfalls in dieselbe Richtung wie ich, doch sie würden in etwa 3 Kilometer weiter laufen, sie wollten ihnen so viel Privatsphäre gönnen, wie es möglich war, sie ahnten, dass es persönlich war. Rose rannte an mir vorbei, sie war voller Wut, während Edward mich eher gemütlicher aufholte.

´´ Stopp, hier ist die Grenze, wo ich was hören kann´´, hielt Edward mich auf, während er selber stehen geblieben war und legte lauschend den Kopf schief. ´´ Edward, ich glaube nicht, dass es Jakob gefällt, dass du dauernd seine Gedanken durchforstest´´, tadelte ich ihn, als ich wieder bei ihm war, doch er gab keine Antwort, er war zu konzentriert darauf die Gedanken von Jakob zu fixieren. Ein müdes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, doch seine Miene verdüsterte sich sofort, bevor er ein paar Schritte weiter zurück machte und sich konzentrierte. ´´ Was 2 Meter ausmachen können´´, murmelte er, bevor er sich gegen einen Baum lehnte und auf den Boden gleiten ließ, es war das erste Mal seitdem er und Bella zurückgekommen waren, dass ich sah, wie sehr er an all dem verzweifelte. Er sah aus, als ob er innerlich verbannte und ich ahnte, dass er mittlerweile die Ruhe verlor, die er in den ganzen Tagen gezeigt hatte. Er war am Ende und es würde nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es endgültig aufgab. ´´ Es besteht immer noch die Möglichkeit, dass sie überlebt´´, flüsterte ich, sodass er mir einen leicht spöttischen Blick zuwarf.

´´ Daran glaubst du doch selber nicht, Carlisle. Du bist zwar optimistischer als ich, aber du siehst die Realität besser als der Rest. Ihr Zustand wird immer schlimmer und es wird nicht besser, egal was uns einfällt. Sie hat zu lange versucht mit dem Übernatürlichen mitzuhalten, jetzt kostet es ihr das Leben´´, konterte er scharf, doch ich ließ mich nicht davon beeindrucken. Die Situation war vertrackt, ich wusste nicht mehr, was ich großartig sagen konnte. ´´ Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinem Wunsch nicht nachgegangen bin, aber du weißt, ich werde mich niemals gegen Esme stellen und solange Emmet und Rosalie sie so verzweifelt schützen, kann ich auch nicht´s dagegen tun. Wir müssen versuche, sie am Leben zu erhalten, dass ist momentan das einzig wichtige und ich hoffe, wir werden es schaffen. Keiner von uns will, dass sie dabei stirbt´´, meinte ich ruhig, sodass er nur schnaubte. ´´ Rosalie ist Bella´s Leben egal. Wäre nicht Emmet, wäre ich schon lange auf sie losgegangen´´.

Es trafen harte Fronten aneinander, Edward wollte Rosalie mit Gewalt davon überzeugen, dass sie den Fötus in Ruhe lassen sollte, doch Emmet´s Liebe zu Rose war großer als die Loyalität zu seinen Geschwistern, dass war mir im vorne rein klar gewesen. Alice und Jasper hielten fest zu Edward, doch ohne meine Entscheidung konnte niemand umstoßen,da konnte man reden, wie man wollte, ich würde es nicht tun, dazu war es nun auch zu spät. Edward wandte den Blick ab, er wollte nicht, dass ich sah, wie es ihm bei meinen Gedanken erging. ´´ Vielleicht kann Jakob was bewirken´´, murmelte ich, doch er schüttelte bereits den Kopf. ´´ Sie hört ihm anscheinend nichtmals richtig zu´´. Seufzend ging ich nun zu ihm, wobei ich vor ihm in die Hocke ging und sanft gegen sein Kinn schlug, damit er mich anschaute.

´´ Ich will das ganze nicht schön reden, du weißt genauso gut wie ich, was geschehen kann. Ich weiß, dass ihr körperlicher Schmerz dir Qualen bereitet, die ich nicht kenne, aber du wirst nicht mehr lange durchhalten, wenn du so weitermachst. Ich fürchte nämlich mittlerweile, dass dein Masochismus dich im Laufe der nächsten Tage umbringt, bevor du Bella die Möglichkeit gibst, zu leben. Deinen Hass zu Rosalie verstehe ich ebenso, aber es bringt nicht´s, ihr an die Gurgel zu springen. Ich habe klare Regeln aufgestellt, eine davon ist, dass ihr euch nicht gegenseitig angreift. Es haben sich mittlerweile schon klar genug Fronten abgebildet, ich will nicht, dass es zu Reibereien innerhalb meiner Familie kommt. Weißt du noch, wir beschützen unsere Familie ´´, erklärte ich ruhig und nahm sein Nicken als ein ´Ja´ , bevor ich fortfuhr,´´ Wir müssen versuchen zusammenzuhalten, ich weiß es ist schwer, weil jeder einer anderen Meinung , doch wir müssen es tun´´. Er schnaubte leise, nickte dann aber, ich wusste, dass der Rest uns auch hören konnte. So klare Fronten hatten wir erst gehabt, als Edward damals aus Alaska zurückgekommen war, die eine Seite für sein Bleiben, die andere Seite für sein Gehen, doch die Situation ist jetzt komplizierter. ´´ Er hat es nicht geschafft´´, flüsterte Edward verzweifelt und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, rang nach Atem, während ich ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. ´´ Wir finden eine Lösung´´. Dann zog ich ihn zu mir, nahm ihn in den Arm, damit er sich ein wenig beruhigte. _Wir müssen sie finden..._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Guten Abend :)  
Hier folgt dann ein weiteres Kapitel & ich danke CarlisleVolturi für ihre Reviews &**_

_**hoffe das es den Lesern gefallen hat ^^**_

_**Ohne große Vorrede geht's dann weiter im Text  
glg silkena**_

Mehrstimmiges Heulen durchbrach die Stille im Wald und meine Frau blieb genauso abrupt stehen, wie ich. Wir hatten beschlossen, dass wir in 2er-Gruppen jagen gehen würden und ich war mit Esme als erste losgezogen, unsere letzte Jagd war am längsten her. ´´ Sie werden uns anrufen, wenn etwas ist´´, flüsterte ich, doch wir rannten nicht weiter in Richtung Norden, wir würden nicht noch weiter weg gehen, als wir eh schon waren. Wir hatten beide ein Tier gerissen, nicht genug, um zu sagen, es langt, aber zur Not genug, um wenigstens ein, zwei Wochen durchzuhalten. Ich machte mir Sorgen, sorgen um meine Familie. Wenn dieses Geheul bedeuten sollte, dass sie einstimmig dafür waren, uns anzugreifen, dann waren sie in Gefahr. War es lediglich eine andere Sache gewesen, würde ich die Jagd unsinnigerweise unterbrechen.

Über eine halbe Stunde verging, bevor mein Handy vibrierte und ich von dem Reh, an dem ich mich gerade labte, abließ, um dranzugehen. ´´ Wir haben ein Problem. Ihr solltet so schnell wie möglich zurück kommen ´´, hörte ich Emmet sagen und überschlug wie lange wir brauchen würden, während ich Esme rief und bereits los rannte. ´´ Erklär´s mir daheim, ich bin in 20 Minuten da´´, meinte ich nur und legte bereits wieder auf, während Esme aufholte und ich beschleunigte. Sie fragte nicht, was los war, sie ahnte es und fürchtete sich, doch sie vertraute mir. Meine Ohren waren gespitzt, ich lauschte darauf ob sich jemand näherte und nach der Hälfte des Weges hörte ich, dass uns ein Wolf folgte. Wir rannten schon so schnell wir konnten und unser Weg führte uns direkt durch´s Dickicht , es war so direkt, dass man uns abfangen konnte. ´´ Wenn er uns angreifen sollte, fliehst du´´, befahl ich Esme, ich würde nicht hinnehmen, dass meine Frau sich mit einem Wolf auseinander setzten sollte, dafür war sie mir zu wichtig. Er näherte sich schnell und zielsicher, er war eindeutig hinter uns her, doch als ich den Herzschlag vernehmen konnte und der Wind günstiger Weise aus seiner Richtung wehte, roch ich sofort den Geruch, es war, wenn ich Recht behielt, Seth und als er uns so nah war, dass er uns angreifen konnte, blieb er stehen.

Plötzlich näherte er sich schnell als Mensch, doch ich ließ mich nicht täuschen, ich rannte weiter, bis er uns plötzlich in den Weg sprang. Sofort packte ich Esme am Handgelenk und zog sie hinter mich, sie war nicht schnell genug, um an ihm vorbei zu kommen, egal wie jung Seth war. ´´ Ich tu euch nicht´s´´, sagte er sofort, als ich die Zähne bleckte und leise knurrte, er hob beschwichtigend die Hände und trat einen Schritt zurück. ´´Ich bin mit Jakob hier, um euch zu schützen´´, sprach er weiter und als er Jakob´s Name erwähnte, entspannte ich mich leicht. ´´ Jakob hat uns gezeigt, wie es um Bella steht und Sam wollte einen Angriff starten, weil er … Das Ding als Gefahr sieht und sie waren bereit Bella dafür zu opfern. Jakob und ich haben uns von dem Rudel losgelöst und sind hier, um euch zu warnen und zu beschützen. Wir laufen die Grenzen ab und werden euch warnen, wenn sie kommen sollten´´, erklärte er rasch und ich war baff. Sam war der Leitwolf des Rudels und ich wusste, dass sich ihm niemand widersetzten konnte, wenn er etwas befahl. Doch durch Jakob´s Adern floss das Blut des letzten Leitwolfes, Ephraim Black´s , und es war ihm in die Wiege gelegt worden, dass er das neue Rudel anführen würde, vielleicht konnte er sich deswegen losreißen.

Aber damit hatten sie alles hinter sich gelassen, was sie Heimat nennen konnten, sie hatten ihre Familie zurückgelassen, um uns zu schützen. Danke Seth´´, war das einzige was ich sagen konnte, während er abwinkte. ´´ Gehen Sie jetzt besser zu ihrer Familie, bisher ist es ruhig, aber man kann ja nie wissen, ob Sam das Selbstmordkommando doch anführt´´. Und dann war er weg, ich hörte , dass er sich verwandelte und weiter rannte. Ich hatte nicht bemerkt, dass ich Esme noch beschützend hinter mir festhielt, doch anstatt den Griff zu lockern, zog ich sie mit mir, ich musste so schnell wie möglich zurück, ich konnte den Rest jetzt nicht alleine daheim sitzen lassen, jedenfalls solange Gefahr drohte. Vor allem musste ich auch nach Bella schauen, sie bemerkte sicherlich, dass etwas im Busch war. Ich verlangsamte meine Schritte gerade noch so, bevor ich gegen die Tür laufen konnte, doch Alice öffnete sie mir.

´´Ihr Zustand ist schlechter geworden und die Jungs halten Kriegsrat´´, informierte sie mich düster, sie sah aus, als ob sie Schmerzen hatte. ´´ Was hast du?´´, fragte ich nach, während ich mit Esme ins Haus ging und Alice leise seufzen hörte. ´´ Ich habe Kopfschmerzen´´, murmelte sie und abrupt blieb ich stehen. Auf meinen fragenden Blick hin, zuckte sie nur mit den Schultern und meinte,´´ Der..Fötus, er bereitet mir Kopfschmerzen´´. Sie schnaubte leise, bevor sie nach oben ging, wobei sie irgendwas wie ´verdammter Dachboden´ murmelte, doch ich grübelte eher über das Phänomen ´Kopfschmerzen´ nach. Wir wussten nicht, was es war; es war genauso wie bei den Quileuten, sie waren nicht´s, was Alice jemals gekannt. Doch das der Fötus ihr Kopfschmerzen bereitet war ungewöhnlich, von den Quileuten bekam sie keine.

´´ Ich weiß nicht, wie wir alles schützen könnten. Da Rosalie sich weigert von Bella´s Seite zu weichen, Esme keineswegs mit einbezogen werden sollte und Alice machtlos ist, sind wir anscheinend nur auf uns gestellt´´, murmelte Jasper, als ich ins Wohnzimmer trat. Die Jungs saßen auf dem Boden und versuchten eine Strategie zu entwickeln, was anscheinend nicht allzu gut zu klappen schien. Ich blickte zu Bella, sie schlief zwar, sie konnte das schlimmste anscheinend immer verschlafen, doch sie sah noch schlechter aus, wenn ich mal von der ´Schwangerschaft´ absahen, sah sie aus wie ein Koma-Patient, fehlen nur noch die Maschinen. Blass, völlig abgemagert und mit geschlossenen Augen. Und wenn Rosalie mich _endlich_ lassen würde, würde ich ihr eine Infusion verpassen, sonst hielt sie nicht mehr lange durch und im allgemeinen brauchte ich eine ständige Überwachung. Es gab Momente, in denen ich Rosalie am liebsten von Bella wegziehen würde und endlich das tun würde, was ich schon seit einer Woche tun wollte, dieses Wesen herausholen.

´´ Wir haben noch zwei zusätzliche Aufpasser. Wenn sie übermüdet sind, passen wir noch einen Tick besser auf. Wir sind genug. Zwar scheiden Rosalie und Edward aus, aber trotzdem kann uns Edward zumindest eine Rückendeckung von mehreren Kilometern geben. Alice kann die Wölfe nicht sehen, trotzdem kann sie helfen, sie konzentriert sich einfach auf die Wege, die verschwinden. So würde ich das zumindest handhaben´´, warf ich in die Runde, sodass alle 3 verwundert aufschauten, dann nickte Jasper aber. ´´ Wenn es wirklich dazu kommen sollte, wäre das wirklich ganz gut´´, murmelte er und betrachtete mich nachdenklich. ´´ Die Frauen bleiben hier, Edward ebenso, also stellen wir 2 uns jeweils nach Norden und Süden ausgerichtet hin. Sobald Jakob´s Signal kommen sollte, wissen wir wenigstens, was wir zu tun haben´´, bestimmte Jasper ruhig und ein leichtes Nicken ging durch die Runde.

´´ Und wenn es hart auf hart kommen sollte, kämpfen wir?´´, wandte er sich nun fragend an mich, er kannte die Risiken genauso gut wie ich. Ausdruckslos, aber ruhig starrte ich nach draußen in den Wald. ´´ Wenn sie uns angreifen, dann kämpfen wir. Mit allen Mitteln, die wir haben´´, bestätigte ich seine Frage flüsternd, er spürte mein Unbehagen dabei. Obwohl ich schon gegen Neugeborene gekämpft habe und auch die meisten getötet hatte, behagte es mir nicht, gegen sie zu kämpfen. Der Vertrag zwischen uns schien nicht mehr zu existieren, sie würden uns ohne Pardon angreifen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich von all dem halten sollte, ich wollte nicht gegen die Wölfe kämpfen, dafür waren viele viel zu jung, es war sogar ein Mädchen darunter. Bella keuchte im Schlaf auf und ihr eh schon schwaches Herz setzte für 2 Herzschläge aus. Edward war schon bei ihr, bevor ich es richtig registriert hatte und dann langte es mir, dass Rosalie mich von ihr fernhielt. ´´ Emmet, Alice, holt bitte die Sachen, die ich aus dem Krankenhaus besorgt habe. Esme hol bitte die Infusionsbeutel aus dem Kühlschrank. Edward, bleib ruhig, Jasper hilf mir bitte´´, befahl ich und die kurzen, verwunderten Blicke ignorierte ich, bis man dann dem nachging, was ich gesagt hatte.

Ich war hier in Forks mit allem ausgestattet, was ich als Arzt brauchte, ich konnte mir jederzeit die benötigten Dinge besorgen, einer der Gründe, weswegen wir überhaupt noch hier waren. So schnell würde ich nicht mehr an die medizinischen Geräte kommen., wie hier. Natürlich stellte sich Rosalie mir in den Weg, als ich zu Bella treten wollte, doch ich warf ihr warnende Blicke zu. ´´ Rosalie, mir ist es im Moment egal, dass Bella dich um deine Unterstützung gebeten hat, ich werde jetzt tun, was _ich_ für richtig halte. Also geh mir aus dem Weg´´. Meine Stimme war ruhig und eiskalt, ihre Reaktion dauerte geschlagene 10 Sekunden, bevor sie beiseite trat und mich durchließ. ´´ Du kannst dich nützlich machen und die Möbel beiseite schieben´´, meinte ich zu ihr, sie nahm es schweigend hin, während Edward sich von Bella losriss und ihr rasch half.. 5 Minuten später war das Wohnzimmer zum provisorischen Krankenzimmer geworden, Bella wurde bei einem Fluch seitens Edward wach, anscheinend konnte eine Bombe neben ihr einschlagen, sie sich in aller Ruhe auf die andere Seite legen und weiterschlafen, doch sobald irgendwas von ihren lieben kam, war sie sofort wach. ´´ Bella, ich muss dich besser überprüfen können und dir einen Tropf verpassen, es wird nur ein kurzer Stich sein, du dürftest ja Erfahrung damit haben´´, informierte ich sie mit einem aufgesetzt aufmunterndem Lächeln.

´´ Ich hab schon so oft eine bekommen, die eine mehr würde auch nicht´s ausmachen´´, meinte sie. Sie versuchte uns aufzuheitern, etwas, was kläglich scheiterte, während ich ihr die Infusion legte und fixierte. Sie war so zerbrechlich, ich hatte als Arzt ja Erfahrung, wie ich mit Menschen umgehen musste, doch sie war _zu_ zerbrechlich, ich traute kaum die Nadel zu nutzen. ´´ Zur Hölle nochmal, woher habt ihr die Sachen? Habt ihr das Krankenhaus ausgeraubt?´´, nuschelte Bella, während sie sich seitlich zusammenrollte und dann wieder einschlief. Ich strich ihr eine Strähne hinter´s Ohr und lauschte ihren rauen, schweren Atemzüge, analysierte das schnelle Pochen ihres Herzen´s . _Du darfst nicht sterben, allein schon um deinetwillen_. Dann durchbrach ein langes Heulen unsere Gedanken, doch es klang nicht warnend, wenn man das Heulen unterscheiden konnte. Jasper und Emmet schauten sich an, bereit jeden Moment herauszustürzen, Edward hingegen stellte sich ans Fenster und starrte in die Dunkelheit hinaus. _Konzentriere dich auf die Arbeit, Carlisle_.

Ich atmete tief durch und hoffte, dass sie Ernährung durch den Schlauch direkt vielleicht klappen würde. Ich hasste es, dass ich hier experimentierte, ich wollte _sicher_ sein, dass es funktionierte, doch es schien unmöglich. Wir hörten Jakob näher kommen, ich konnte erkennen, dass Edward´s Schulter sich leicht entspannte und als Jakob draußen stehen blieb, nickte mein Sohn leicht. Dann schaute er kurz zu Bella, ein Schaudern überlief sein Rücken, bevor er Jakob anwies, dass er weggehen konnte...besser gesagt, er scheuchte ihn weg. ´´ Es war blinder Alarm. Seth war über irgendetwas anderes erregt und vergaß dabei, dass wir auf ein Signal warten. Er ist noch sehr jung´´. Ausdruckslos, tonlos und hoffnungslos, es schmerzte, dass ich ihm nicht helfen konnte, dass ich keinem helfen konnte. ´´ Wie schön, wenn die Festung von Kleinkindern bewacht wird´´, hörte ich Emmet grummeln, sodass ich ihm warnende Blicke zuwarf und ruhig sagte,´´ Sie haben uns heute Nacht einen großen Dienst erwiesen, Emmet. Ein großer persönliches Opfer´´.

Sie hatten alles hinter sich gelassen, um Bella zu schützen, ich bin ehrlich, ich wüsste nicht, wie ich in seiner Situation handeln würde. Meine Familie war mir heilig, ihnen den Rücken zu kehren, wenn sie Esme umbringen wollen würden? _Denk darüber am besten gar nicht nach_.´´ Ja, ich weiß´´ , ein leises, kaum vernehmbares Seufzen verließ seine Lippen, er selber schien über dasselbe nachzudenken wie ich, ´´ Ich bin ja nur neidisch. Ich wär jetzt gern da draußen´´. Das war Emmet, wie er leibt und lebt. Hauptsache er durfte mit an der vordersten Front , doch ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Ich bezweifle, dass Jakob es akzeptieren würde, wenn ihm einer von uns andauernd über den Weg laufen würde´´ Seth glaubt nicht, dass Sam jetzt angreifen wird. Nicht jetzt, da wir gewarnt sind und sie zwei Mann weniger im Rudel haben´´, informierte Edward uns knapp. _Und die 2 Mann sind auf unserer Seite. _´´ Wie denkt Jakob darüber´´.

Seth war jung, Jakob war derjenige, der eher nachdachte und er war der, der Sam besser kannte. ´´ Er ist nicht so optimistisch´´. Danach sagte keiner mehr was, wir lauschten dem regelmäßigen Stapfen des Wolfes, der seine runde ablief, während wir wussten, dass Jakob noch immer hier herumlief. _BummBumm, tropf, bumm, tropf,tropf, bummbumm_ . Unregelmäßig schlug ihr Herz, ich fürchtete, dass es nicht mehr lange kämpfen würde. Ein sehr leises Seufzen verließ meine Lippen, während ich aufstand und zu Bella gehen wollte, nur um nochmal zu prüfen, dass ich alles angebracht hatte. Ihr Herz schlug schneller als normal, vielleicht wirkte die Infusion wirklich, doch dann mischte sich mal wieder Rosalie ein,´´ Fass sie nicht an,! Sonst wacht sie auf´´. ´´ Rosalie´´, murmelte ich , auch wenn ich wollte, dass es warnend klang, es hatte keinen Zweck. ´´ Leg dich nicht mit mir an, Carlisle. Wir haben dir vorhin deinen Willen gelassen, aber weitere Zugeständnisse machen wir nicht´´, Ich verdrehte die Augen, mir fiel nebenher auf, dass Jakob sich immer mehr näherte und das die meisten uns beide besorgt beobachteten, während ich, nur für Rosalie hörbar, meinte, ´´ Über dein Verhalten reden wir noch. Ich nehme viel einfach so hin, aber so langsam langt es mir´´.

Unberührt schaute sie mich weiterhin an. Aber anstatt jetzt irgendeine Diskussion anzusetzen, drehte ich mich um und schaute kurz aus dem Fenster, wo ic Jakob erkannte, der vorsichtig den Kopf reckte und versuchte was zu erkennen. _Warum tat der arme Junge sich das alles an? Er war nicht auf die geprägt, aber er kann sich auch nicht von ihr fernhalten, weiß Gott, was e könnte. Und Bella will seine Gegenwart genauso sehr_. Am liebsten wäre ich rausgegangen und würde ihm sagen, wie es um sie steht, als dass er den Anblick ertragen sollte, aber er würde es sowieso sehen. Mein Blick fiel wieder auf Bella, die unruhig schlief und im Schlaf zuckte, wimmerte und leise etwas vor sich her flüsterte, während Rosalie ihr sanft über die Stirn strich und Edward sich ebenfalls über sie beugte, bevor er erstarrte. Sein Blick war wutentbrannt , tödlich, hassend und in dem Moment sah er wirklich so aus, als habe er den Verstand verloren, eine Sekunde sah man den Wahnsinn in seinen Augen auflodern, bevor es wieder in Wut wich. Emmet sah nur die Wut, den Hass und stellte sich zwischen seinen Bruder und seine Frau. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände und hielt Edward gleichzeitig zurück, während er meinte, ´´ Nicht heute Nacht, Edward. Wir haben andere Sorgen´´. Ich sah, dass Emmet mental noch auf ihn einredete, man bemerkte es an leichtem Nicken seitens Edward, bevor dieser sich umdrehte. _Es muss eine Ende haben, so schnell wie nur möglich..sonst sehe ich schwer schwarz für alle hier..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hallöle ;)  
Hier folgt dann ein weiteres Kapitel. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass ich die ganzen Dialoge aus dem Text abgetippt habe und kaum selber was hinzugefügt habe, ist das**_

_**Kapitel etwas länger als normal, doch lasst euch nicht abschrecken ;)  
Ich danke für die lieben Reviews & Komplimente meiner Leser**_

_**und freue mich immer auf mehr .  
Dann lass ich euch jetzt lesen**_

_**glg silkena**_

´´ Fehlalarm. Seine Schwester ist aufgetaucht und scheint jetzt auch zum Rudel zu gehören´´. Das war das einzige, was ich, seitdem Jakob gegangen war, von Edward hörte. Die Stille im Haus war fast beängstigend, einzig allein der Tropf, Bella´s Herzschlag und unsere Atemzüge waren zu vernehmen. ´´ Kann es irgendwie sein, dass Seth ein wenig dumm ist?´´, grummelte Emmet in sich hinein, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf. ´´ Lass ihn, es ist besser ein Fehlalarm, als ein richtiger´´, meinte ich, bevor ich aufstand und wieder nach oben ging, ich wollte in Ruhe überlegen, was für weitere Möglichkeiten es geben konnte, Bella zu ernähren. Doch als ich die Treppe hochstieg, rief Edward mich zurück. ´´ Jakob ist auf dem Weg hierher und er ist in Menschengestalt´´, informierte er mich knapp und warf mir dabei einen bittenden Blick zu. _Du wirst nicht von ihrer Seite weichen?_ Er nickte leicht. Falls sie das ganze nicht überleben würde, dann waren das die letzten Stunden. Edward war darauf vorbereitet gewesen, ihr Herz nicht mehr schlagen zu hören, aber nicht auf das. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete diese, nur um Jakob zu überraschen, doch was ihn überraschte, konnte ich nur erraten und diese Mühe machte ich mir nicht. Sein Herz setzte kurz aus und er blieb taumelnd stehen, anscheinend ging es ihm nicht gut.

´´ Was ist mit dir, Jakob?´´. ´´ Ist Bella?´´, brachte er nur hervor, ich kannte den Rest der Frage und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. ´´ Sie ist...es geht ihr in etwa so wie letzte Nacht,´´ _sie ist kurz vor dem Hungertod_,´´ Habe ich dich erschreckt? Das tut mir leid. Edward sagte, du kämst in Menschengestalt, und ich wollte dich begrüßen, da er nicht von ihrer Seite weichen möchte. Sie ist wach´´, informierte ich ihn knapp, wobei man ´wach´ eher anders definieren sollte bei Bella...genauso wie das Wort normal. Er verstand, warum Edward nicht von ihrer Seite weichen wollte, doch dann erst fiel mir auf, wie wenig Jakob bisher geschlafen hat, Edward meinte, er war schon länger wach, als gesund. Er machte einen Schritt weiter und ließ sich gegen das Geländer fallen, sodass ich mich lautlos neben ihn setzte und mich an das andere lehnte. ´´ Ich hatte gestern Nacht keine Gelegenheit dir zu danken, Jakob. Du weißt gar nicht, wie sehr ich dein...Mitgefühl zu schätzen weiß. Ich weiß, dass es dir um Bella geht, doch ich habe dir auch die Sicherheit meiner übrigen Familie zu verdanken. Edward erzählte mir, was du auf dich nehmen musstest´´, leierte ich herunter, teils aus Dankbarkeit, teils um das Schweigen zu füllen.

Er hatte zwar nur Bella im Sinn gehabt, aber er hat meiner ganzen Familie den Schutz geboten. ´´ Sprechen Sie nicht davon´´, murmelte er , er war vollends erschöpft, er würde allmählich Schlaf brauchen und es war einer der Momente, in denen ich mir den Schlaf wünschte, einfach nur um abschalten zu können, diesem Wahnsinn zu entfliehen. ´´ Wenn du wünschst´´. Wir schwiegen beide, Jakob lauschte anscheinend auf die Geräusche im Haus, doch ich konzentrierte mich her auf das Gespräch im ersten Stock, wo Jasper, Alice und Emmet zusammen flüsterten. ´´Ich kann Rosalie nicht überzeugen und vor allem, ihr kennt Dad´s Worte, es wäre jetzt zu spät. Die Kleine ist zu schwach´´, hörte ich Emmet sagen, sodass ich ein Seufzen unterdrücken müssen. ´´ Ich wünschte, ich hätte Rose beiseite genommen, aber wir konnten ja nicht wissen, was das Ding ihr antut´´. Wieder Emmet, ich hörte die Schuldgefühle selbst hier. ´´ Man kann es nicht mehr ändern, Em, wir müssen jetzt ihr Überleben sichern´´, seufzte Alice.

´´ Für Sie gehört sie zur Familie?´´, riss Jakob mich aus meiner Lauschaktion heraus und ich nickte, auch wenn er es nicht sah. ´´ Ja, Bella ist für mich jetzt schon wie eine Tochter. Eine geliebte Tochter´´. Das war sie schon, seitdem wir sie das erste Mal schützen mussten, als wir sie vor James gerettet hatten. ´´ Und doch lassen Sie sie sterben´´. Das hat gesessen. Ich war überfragt, wenn es darum ging, Bella zu retten, ich wollte sie nicht verlieren, außer Rosalie dachte jeder so, und doch hatte Esme hinter der Geburt gestanden, deswegen hatte ich nicht eingegriffen. Ich bezweifelte, dass er es verstehen würde, doch ich verstand ihn. Ich ließ sie wirklich sterben, langsam , aber immer schneller. Auch wenn ich anscheinend der einzige war, den er als halbwegs gut sah, stellte ich mir vor, dass er mich mittlerweile auf die gleiche Leiter stellte wie jeden anderen Vampir.

´´ Ich kann mir vorstellen, wie du deswegen über mich denkst. Doch ich kann nicht gegen ihren Willen handeln, ´´ _oder gegen Esme´s, Rose´s und Emmet´s,_´´ Es wäre nicht richtig, eine solche Entscheidung für sie zu treffen, sie zu zwingen´´. Ich konnte es, theoretisch, aber praktisch war ich ein Arzt und erzwungene Abtreibung fiel nicht unbedingt in meinen Aufgabenbereich. ´´ Sehen Sie irgendeine Chance, dass sie es schaffen könnte? Ich meine, als Vampir. Sie hat mir die Geschichte ..von Esme erzählt´´, fragte er dann, seine Stimme war leise und ich wusste, er wollte die Wahrheit hören. ´´ Ich würde sagen, die Chance steht 50-50. Ich habe schon erlebt, dass Vampirgift Wunder gewirkt hat, aber es gibt Fälle, bei denen selbst das Gift nicht´s ausrichten kann. Ihr Herz kämpft schon zu sehr, sollte es versagen...dann kann ich nicht´s mehr tun´´, erklärte ich ruhig, doch am Ende des Satzes brach meine Stimme. Und zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr Herz aufhört zu schlagen, würde ich jeden Kampf freiwillig annehmen, eigenes Versagen brachte mich schon bei Unbekannten zu leichter Wut, doch bei Bella?

´´ Was macht das Ding mit ihr? Gestern Nacht ging es ihr auf einmal so viel schlechter. Ich hab...die Schläuche und all das gesehen. Durchs Fenster´´, flüsterte er, sein Blick war unverwandt auf den Boden gerichtet. ´´ Der Fötus passt nicht zu ihrem Körper. Zum einen ist er zu Stark, aber das könnte sie vermutlich sogar eine Weile aushalten,´´ _sie könnte es nicht nur, sie würde es wahrscheinlich auch_,´´ Das größere Problem besteht darin, dass er sie daran hindert, die Nährstoffe aufzunehmen, die sie braucht. Ihr Körper lehnt jede Art von Nahrung ab. Ich habe versucht sie intravenös zu ernähren, aber sie nimmt einfach nicht´s auf. Ihr ganzer Zustand ist aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten. Ich kann zusehen, wie sie – und nicht nur sie, sondern auch der Fötus – kann es nicht verhindern, und ich kann es nicht aufhalten. Ich finde einfach nicht heraus, was der Fötus braucht´´.

Abermals brach meine Stimme, während ich merkte, dass Jakob wütend wurde, aber nicht auf mich, sondern auf den Fötus. Verständlich, er liebte sie ebenfalls und er tat ihr weh. Es muss doch irgendeine verdammte Lösung geben...,´´ Wenn ich doch nur eine genauere Vorstellung davon bekommen könnte, was es genau ist. Der Fötus ist gut geschützt. Es war mir nicht möglich, einen Ultraschall zu machen. Ich bezweifle, dass es möglich ist, mit einer Nadel durch die Fruchtblase zu stechen, doch das würde Rosalie ohnehin nicht zulassen´´, murmelte ich eher bei mir selber, doch Jakob hörte aufmerksam zu. ´´ Eine Nadel? Wozu soll das gut sein? ´´, fragte er nach, er verstand nicht, was ich damit meinte. ´´ Je mehr ich über den Fötus weiß, desto besser kann ich einschätzen wozu er fähig ist´´, _Er könnte noch stärker sein, als jetzt schon_,´´Was würde ich nicht für ein wenig Fruchtwasser geben_´´, man könnte mir den Schädel kahl rasieren und mir alles Materielle nehmen_,´´ Und wenn ich die Anzahl der Chromosomen wüsste´´, ich brach ab, da Jakob mich verwirrt unterbrach,´´ Jetzt komme ich nicht mehr mit, Doc. Können Sie das ein bisschen einfacher ausdrücken´´. Ich rang mir ein müdes Lachen ab, manchmal war es leicht zu vergessen, dass mein Zuhörer nicht selber ein Vampir war, der sich mit mir über die tiefste Genetik unterhalten konnte. ´´ Also schön. Wie gut kennst du dich mit Biologie aus? Habt ihr die Chromosomenpaare durchgenommen?´´, fragte ich nach und hoffte es, ich wollte jetzt nicht allzu tief in das ganze hineingreifen und es komplett erklären müssen.

´´ Ich glaub schon. Wir haben dreiundzwanzig, oder?´´. Ich bejahte und als er fragte, wie viele ich habe, meinte ich 25 und er hakte nach, was das bedeuten würde. ´´ Ich dachte, es bedeutet, dass wir fast vollkommen anders als die Menschen. Weiter voneinander entfernt ein Löwe und eine Hauskatze. Aber dieses neue Leben – nun ja, es lässt darauf schließen, dass wir genetisch kompatibler sind, als ich annahm. Ich konnte sie nicht warnen´´. Ich seufzte betrübt, das Gefühl, nicht genug geforscht zu haben, war schrecklich. Ich hatte es mal in Betracht gezogen, wenn ich mich recht erinnerte , hatte ich sogar mal mit Eleazar darüber geredet, aber da es sowas wie Bella und Edward noch nicht gegeben hatte, hatte ich darüber nie weiter nachgedacht. ´´ Es könnte hilfreich sein, die Anzahl der Chromosome zu wissen – dann wüssten wir, ob der Fötus uns näher ist oder ihr. Wir wüssten eher, was wir erwarten können. Aber vielleicht würde es auch gar nicht´s nützen. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich nur gerne irgendetwas, was ich untersuchen könnte, um irgendetwas zu tun´´. Ich sprach für mich selber, es war nicht nur _wahrscheinlich_ so, es _ist_ so. Ich kam mir nutzlos und überflüssig vor, es war verzwickt und auswegslos, solange ich nicht´s über den Fötus wusste.

´´ Wie viel Chromosome ich wohl habe?´´, fragte Jakob beiläufig und hätte ich rot werden können, wäre ich es jetzt geworden, stattdessen hüstelte ich verlegen. ´´ Du hast vierundzwanzig Paare´´. Er wandte sich zu mir um und schaute mich mit hochgezogener Braue an, mir gefiel es nicht meine Neugierde und die heimliche Untersuchung preiszugeben. ´´ Ich war...neugierig. Ich nahm mir die Freiheit, als ich dich im letzten Juni behandelte´´. ´´ Jetzt müsste ich wohl sauer sein. Aber es ist mir eigentlich egal´´, meinte er und mir fiel ein kleiner Stein vom Herzen, wenn er jetzt noch sauer auf mich wäre, würde das alles doch wieder aus den Fugen geraten. ´´ Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich Fragen sollen´´, seufzte ich, ein paar Schuldgefühle schlichen sich doch schon in mein Gewissen, die verdammte Neugierde würde mich vielleicht doch irgendwann noch umbringen, wie Edward es mir mal prophezeit hat. ´´ Ist schon gut, Doc. Sie wollten ja nicht´s Böses´´.

_Wissenschaft bedeutet Opfer_. Ich würde es ihm aber nicht so sagen, ich glaube nicht, dass er es so gut aufnehmen würde, wie die Tatsache, dass ich mir heimlich eine Probe genommen habe. Also erklärte ich ihm, dass ich seinesgleichen faszinierend fand, nahezu magisch. ´´ Abrakadabra Simsalabim´´, murmelte er und ich musste leise lachen. Ich selber merkte, dass es sich müde anhörte und so fühlte ich mich auch. Müde und erschöpft, diese Unwissenheit und die Nutzlosigkeit zerrte an meinen Nerven, mehr als der Rest ahnte. Plötzlich hörte ich Edward, seine Stimme klang...nicht mehr so leblos, es schwang etwas in seiner Stimme, war es Hoffnung? Nein, Hoffnung nicht, aber es war ein Ansatz von Hoffnung. Ich wurde unruhig, hatte er vielleicht des Rätsels Lösung? Wenn ja, dann würde ich vor Freude tanzen...innerlich jedenfalls. Er und Rosalie kamen raus, sein Gesicht war hochkonzentriert, Rosalie hingegen war misstrauisch. ´´ Was ist, Edward?´´. Warum zur Hölle konnte ich keine Gedankenlesen, was würde ich darum geben, es jetzt zu können. ´´ Vielleicht waren wir die ganze Zeit auf dem falschen Weg. Ich habe dein Gespräch mit Jakob angehört´´, _Hör auf in seinem Kopf zu sein_,´´ und als ihr darüber gesprochen habt, was der...Fötus braucht, da hatte Jakob einen interessanten Gedanken´´. _Okay, hör auf ZU viel in seinen Gedanken herumzulungern_. Natürlich überging er es, während er fortfuhr,´´ Von der Seite haben wir es bisher noch nicht angegangen. Wir haben versucht, Bella zu geben, was sie braucht. Und ihr Körper nimmt es etwa so gut an, wie einer von uns. Vielleicht sollten wir uns zunächst um die Bedürfnisse des … Fötus zu kümmern. Wenn wir ihn zufriedenstellen, haben wir vielleicht bessere Möglichkeit, ihr zu helfen´´.

´´ Ich kann dir nicht folgen, Edward´´. Ich kam wirklich nicht mit, so was kam selten vor, aber ich musste zugeben, dass ich nicht verstand, was er wollte. ´´ Überleg doch mal, Carlisle. Wenn dieses Wesen mehr Vampir ist, als Mensch, kannst du nicht erraten, wonach es verlangt – und was es nicht bekommt? Jakob konnte es´´. _Willst du mich als dumm darstellen oder wie?_ Doch ich überlegte. Bella vertrug das Essen so gut wie wir, nämlich gar nicht und wenn das Wesen mehr Vampir war, als Mensch? Wir dursteten nur nach einem Blut. ´´ Du meinst, es hat...Durst?´´, fragte ich, es kam mir so falsch vor, doch ich ahnte, dass es das richtige war. Nachteil bei dem ganzen...Bella konnte kein Blut sehen. Rosalie´s Freude übersah ich kaum, doch ich hörte gar nicht zu, als sie irgendwas von den Blutvorräten sagte, die wir hier hatten, zum Notfall für Bella, es war ihre Blutgruppe und als Vampir konnte sie unberechenbar sein. ´´ Mhm´´, meinte ich nur zu Rosalie, damit sie wenigstens dachte, dass ich zugehört hatte. ´´ Ich frage mich...´´, murmelte ich, während ich mir gedankenverloren ans Kinn fasste und in Gedanken die Frage im Kopf ausführte, _Ich fragte mich, ob es wirklich ist, was sie braucht._ Vor allem fragte ich mich, wie man es ihr verabreichen konnte. ´´ Wir haben keine Zeit, um kreativ zu sein. Ich würde sagen, wir fangen mit der traditionellen Methode an´´. Sie hatte teilweise recht, kreativ sein war momentan etwas, dass Zeit benötigte, die wir nicht hatten. Aber es gab Hoffnung, eine ganz kleine , vielleicht brachte es wirklich etwas. ´´ Das ist einfach...´´, Jakob fand nicht die richtigen Worte, sodass Edward etwas vorschlug, dass es Abscheulich , abstoßend wäre.

´´ Aber wenn es ihr hilft?´´, konterte Edward leise, während ich nur mit einem halben Ohr zuhörte und die Optionen durchging, die es Bella einfacher machen könnte. ´´ Was habt ihr vor, wollt ihr einen Schlauch in ihren Hals schieben?´´, fragte Jakob wütend, während ich es bereits mit einem eindeutigen NEIN abstempelte. Rosalie würde ihr wahrscheinlich den Schlauch in den Hals rammen, brutal und ohne auf Bella zu achten. Ich liebte meine Kinder, ja, aber ich muss zugeben, ich verachte sie ein wenig dafür, dass sie nur auf den Fötus konzentriert war. ´´ Ich werde sie fragen, was sie davon hält. Ich wollte es nur zuvor mit Carlisle besprechen´´. Wir entschieden schnell, wir würden Bella fragen, was sie davon hielt. ´´ Was geht hier vor?´´. Es schmerzte in meinem Herzen, dass ihre Stimme so tot klang und die Tatsache, dass selbst das simple zurückstreichen von Haar zu viel für sie war, nahm mir schon wieder den Hoffnungsschimmer. ´´ Jakob hatte eine Idee, wie wir dir vielleicht helfen können. Es wird nicht...angenehm sein, aber...´´, begann ich, doch Rose fiel mir ins Wort..._Irgendwann scheuer ich ihr eine, mir langt dieses respektlose Verhalten langsam aber sicher_. ´´ Aber es wird dem Baby helfen. Wir haben eine Idee, wie wir es besser versorgen können. Vielleicht´´. Sie war , neben Bella, die einzige, die von Baby sprach und ich fürchtete mittlerweile, dass sie den Fötus zum rechten Zeitpunkt aus ihrem Körper reißen würde.

Bella stieß ein hustendes Lachen hervor, bevor sie flüsterte,´´ Nicht angenehm? Mann, das ist ja mal was ganz anderes´´. Sie machte es uns mit ihrem Versuch Witze zu reißen nicht leichter, mir jedenfalls nicht, ich spürte jedes Mal, dass mir das tote Herz schwerer wurde, weil sie, trotz der Umstände, dass sie hier halbtot lag und, auf gut Glück, eventuell nur noch 2 Tage überleben würde. Rosalie stimmte in das Lachen ein, die genervten, teils tödlichen Blicke der anderen im Raum ignorierte sie geschickt. ´´ Bella, Liebste, wir werden dich um etwas Abscheuliches bitten. Etwas Abstoßendes´´, setzte Edward an, als er ihre Hand genommen hatte, wenigstens sagte er es direkt , es wunderte mich nur, dass er die Worte verwendete, die er Jakob vorgeschlagen hatte. ´´ Wie schlimm ist es denn?´´. Ihr Atem ging flach und zittrig, schon allein eine Vorstellung war zu viel Aufregung für sie. Ich erklärte ihr kurz, was wir meinten. Die Erkenntnis, dass sie das Blut trinken sollte, nahm sie relativ gelassen hin. ´´ Das kann ich. Gute Übung für die Zukunft, oder?´´. _Wenn du eine Zukunft hast, Bella..._

´´ Und, wer fängt mir den Grizzlybären?´´, fragte sie in die Stille, die lediglich durch das nervtötende Fußgetippe von Rosalie durchbrochen wurde und ich wechselte einen schellen Blick mit Edward. _Soll ich es ihr sagen?_ Das leichte Nicken hieß, dass ich es ihr beibringen sollte. ´´ Der Test wird Aussagekräftiger sein, wenn wir nicht das zweitbeste nehmen, Bella´´, begann ich, doch Edward fuhr fort, ´´ Wenn der Fötus wirklich nach Blut verlangt, dann gewiss nicht nach Tierblut´´. _Vor allem weiß ich nicht auf die schnelle, woher wir einen Grizzleybären herbekommen sollten. Wie kam sie überhaupt darauf?_´´ Du wirst den Unterschied kaum merken, Bella. Denk einfach gar nicht daran´´. Ich atmete tief ein._ Konnte sie nichtmal aufhören, sich einzumischen?_ Ich weiß, ich sollte mich nicht so sehr über sie aufregen, aber allmählich lagen meine Nerven mehr als nur blank. ´´ Wer?´´, fragte Bella geschockt, ihr Blick wanderte zu Jakob. ´´ Ich bin nicht als Spender gekommen´´, grummelte er, mir fiel jetzt erst auf, dass er wirklich mitgekommen war. _Masochismus bis zum Schluss._´´ Außerdem ist das Ding ja hinter Menschenblut her, und ich glaube nicht, dass meins´´, sprach er meinen Gedanken aus, doch ich hörte gar nicht erst zu, was Rosalie sagte, ich wusste, dass Bella es tun würde. ´´ Also los. Meine erste Vampirtat´´.

Das war das Stichwort, Rosalie und ich gingen nach oben, wo wir die Blutvorräte hatten, schön brav eingeschlossen in einem Schrank in meinem Büro und allein schon, weil es mein Büro war, wagte es niemand es zu holen. ´´ Meinst du, wir sollten es aufwärmen?´´, fragte Rosalie mich, als ich schnurstracks in mein Büro gehen. ´´ Nein, ich glaube, wir alle haben zu lange nicht mehr gejagt. Ich sollte keinen Kontrollverlust hervorrufen´´, murmelte ich, es war schrecklich, dass das Blut direkt vor unserer Nase schwebte und wir es nicht haben durften. Selbst ich merkte das Brennen unangenehm im Hals. Bevor ich Rosalie das Blut in die Hand drückte, es war wirklich eine gute Idee gewesen, es in einem Mini-Kühlschrank aufzuheben, sagte ich,´´ Benimm dich, Rosalie. Wenn du so weitermachst, werde ich dein Verhalten überhaupt nicht mehr tolerieren. Wir werden sowieso noch reden, wenn es vorbei ist´´. Es interessierte sie nicht, dass merkte ich, doch sie nickte leicht, gab aber keine verbale Antwort. Ich gab ihr den Blutbeutel, sodass wir sofort in die Küche gingen. ´´ Nicht´s durchsichtiges, Rosalie´´, hörte ich Edward sagen, als sie zu einem Glas griff. Jakob und Bella unterhielten sich miteinander, sie erfuhr gerade, dass Leah ebenfalls zum Rudel gestoßen war. ´´ Aber Leah hasst uns´´, hörte ich Bella sagen, ihre Angst war unüberhörbar. ´´ Leah wird keinen Ärger machen. Sie ist in meinem Rudel, also hört sie auf mein Kommando´´. Jakob hasste diese Tatsache, doch er machte das Beste draus, wie mir schien. Er schützte mit deren Hilfe Bella und letztendlich auch uns. ´´ Vor Leah hast du Angst, aber die blonde Psychopathin ist deine Busenfreundin? ´´. Ich grinste beinahe, ich durfte es nur nicht, Rosalie wäre stocksauer auf mich. Bella verteidigte Rose, keiner gab dazu ein Kommentar ab, man wollte es sich momentan mit niemanden verscherzen. Fast jeder blickte auf, als ich mit der Tasse wieder ins Wohnzimmer war, besser gesagt, man starrte gierig die Tasse an.

Ich warf ihnen einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, bevor ich zögernd die Hand ausstreckte, Bella schielt auf die Tasse, ihr Blick war ängstlich. ´´ Wir können es auch mit einer anderen Methode versuchen´´, schlug ich ruhig vor, doch sie verneinte. Sie tat es immer noch für den Fötus, noch immer nicht für sich... Typisch Bella war es ihr peinlich unter den gierig-neugierigen Blicken von uns allen zu trinken, doch Rose meinte, sie solle sich nicht darum kümmern.

Als sie dran schnupperte, verzog sie zuerst das Gesicht, Jasper unterdrückte einen sehnsüchtigen Seufzer, er litt am meisten unter dem Durst. ´´ Bella, mein Schatz, uns fällt gewiss etwas Einfacheres ein´´, meinte Edward sofort, er wollte schon danach greifen, ich hörte Rose´s Kommentar nichtmals, als Bella meinte ´´ Nein, dass ist es nicht. Es ist nur...´´, sie atmete einmal tief ein,´´ Es riecht gut´´. _Ach neee_. Mein Blick fiel auf Jakob, er quälte sich immer noch hier rum, er sah aus, als ob ihm gleich alles hochkommen würde. Und dann trank sie. Ich hatte Bella´s Reaktionen auf Blut schon gesehen, sie wurde fast ohnmächtig, doch als sie leise aufstöhnte, wusste ich, dass dieses Mal die Reaktion anders war, auch wenn Edward und Jakob gleichzeitig zu ihr gingen. ´´ Alles in Ordnung´´, flüsterte sie beruhigend, während ihre Miene entschuldigend war und sie angstvoll meinte, ´´ Es _schmeckt_ gut´´.

Baff. Das war so ziemlich das Wort, was die Mienen im Raum ausdrückten.´´ Wie geht es deinem Magen? Ist dir übel?´´, fragte ich nach ein paar Sekunden, doch sie verneinte. ´´ Ausgezeichnet´´, meinte Rosalie. _Kann sie mal ruhig sein?_ ´´ Ich glaube , dafür ist es ein wenig früh, Rose´´, murmelte ich, während Bella weitertrank. ´´ Macht das meinen Schnitt kaputt? Oder fangen wir erst an zu zählen, wenn ich ein Vampir bin?´´, fragte Bella nach, wobei ich mal wieder überwältigt war von der Tatsache, dass sie es schaffte so was sinnloses zu was wichtigem machen konnte. ´´ Deine Akte ist immer noch sauber´´, hörte ich gerade von Edward, bevor er, wahrscheinlich zu Jakob meinte, ´´ Ich erklärte es dir später´´. Bella hakte natürlich sofort nach, was er gesagt hatte. ´´ Ich hab nur mit mir selbst gesprochen´´.

Dann sah ich, dass er ein Lächeln unterdrückte, doch ich konzentrierte mich eher auf Bella. Man merkte sofort, wie das Blut wirkte. Ihre Wangen wurden etwas rosiger, sie schien besser atmen zu können und, ich traute meiner Ohren kaum, ihr Herz schlug kräftiger, jedenfalls dachte ich das. Und dann sah ich zu Edward, ich sah die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht, ich glaubte abermals meinen Ohren nicht, als er leise kicherte. Ich versprach Bella, ihr die Nadeln sobald wie möglich abzunehmen, sie hatten eigentlich keinen Nutzen und ja, sie sah schon besser aus. _Da haben wir des Rätsels Lösung. Und Hoffnung..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**Guten Abend, meine Lieben ;)  
Hier folgt dann wieder ein weiteres Kapitel.  
Danke an meinen Reviewschreibern, die hoffentlich noch dran bleiben ;)  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)  
glg silkena**_

´´ Gute Besserung´´, meinte Jakob zu Bella , der sich dazu überwunden hat, etwas zu schlafen, und drückte ihre Hand. ´´ Hol ihr eine Decke oder so´´, meinte er, während er sich umdrehte und sofort war Jasper verschwunden. Jakob kam noch nichtmals zur Tür, als ein doppeltes Geheul ertönte. Vor Schreck sprang Emmet einen guten Satz nach vorne, Bella würde sofort wieder blass, während ich herumwirbelte und Jasper aufhielt, der sofort hinter Jake raus rennen wollte. Ich sah durch die offene Tür, dass Jakob sich verwandelte, mitten in der Luft, Respekt, und wie ein paar Stofffetzen zu Boden segelten, doch da war Jakob schon weg.

´´ Es sind 3´´, informierte mich Edward nach ein paar Minuten flüsternd, Bella sollte sich nicht aufregen. Tiefes Schweigen herrschte im Haus, selbst Bella atmete leiser, Edward stand auf und ging zum Fenster, sein Gesicht war hochkonzentriert, er verfolgte wahrscheinlich Jakob´s Gedanken. ´´ Drei Wölfe und ein Mensch´´, änderte er leise die Aussage, ich blickte kurz zu Emmet, der mich fragend, aber entschlossen, betrachtete. ´´ Wir warten, bis wir das Signal hören´´. ´´ Collin, Quil und Paul sind in Wolfsgestalt, Jared kommt als Mensch. Sie sehen zwar friedlich aus, doch sie zweifeln, ob es nicht nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver sein könnte´´. Aha, anscheinend würde er uns alles direkt erzählen. Dann erst bemerkte ich, wie weit er Jakob´s Gedanken hören konnte, die Grenze durfte gut und gerne 5 Kilometer weg sei, es war die, die am nächsten von uns lag.

´´ Sie wollen mit ihnen reden. Es geht darum, dass das Rudel auseinander gebrochen ist und Sam will, dass die 3 zurückkommen´´. Dann grinste Edward leicht, anscheinend war irgendwas lustiges dort im Gange. ´´ Die Ältesten haben gemeint, dass es übereilt wäre, wenn sie jetzt schon angreifen würden, Seth meint, dass es heiße, dass sie uns sowieso nicht mehr überrumpeln können´´. Jeder seufzte erleichtert auf, sogar Bella´s Farbe kehrte wieder leicht zurück, während ihr Herz aufhörte zu galoppieren. Ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf Edward´s Gesicht, sodass ich zu ihm trat und ihn beruhigend die Schulter drückte. Was auch immer sie sprachen, er sollte konzentriert bleiben, anstatt die Wut Herr werden zu lassen. ´´ Sie entscheiden später, ob der Fötus gefährlich ist, oder nicht´´, flüsterte Edward,´´ Sie gehen anscheinend davon aus, dass, wenn Bella … es nicht schaffen sollte, Jakob den Angriff selber anführen wird´´.

_Das Problem dabei ist, dass es wirklich so wäre._Ich ahnte, dass Edward nicht nochmals den Weg zu den Volturi einschlagen würde, er hatte direkt hier jemand, der ihm das Leben nehmen würde, wenn Bella starb. Plötzlich entspannte Edward sich leicht und als er meinen fragenden Blick bemerkte, erklärte er flüsternd. ´´ Jakob hat sich verwandelt, deswegen höre ich ihn besser. Sie wollen, dass sie zurückkommen, immer noch, doch Jakob erklärt, dass es nicht geht, wegen der Leitwolfsache da´´. Sam war also immer noch Leitwolf, während Jakob sein Erbe akzeptiert hat? Jetzt verstehe ich auch, warum sie sich trennen konnten, es gab nur einen Leitwolf und Jakob wird nicht gegen seine eigenen Leute kämpfen. ´´ Sie spielen mit unfairen Mitteln. Vor allem bei Leah, sie nutzen alte Geschehnisse aus ´´, sagte Edward laut, bevor er kaum hörbar murmelte,´´ Genauso wie wir Jakob´s zu Bella´´. Ich gab keine Antwort darauf, es stimmt, ohne Jake´s Liebe zu Bella hätten die Wölfe uns schon angegriffen und wir hätten Bella jetzt schon verloren; wäre er nicht hier gewesen, hätten wir nicht die Idee mit dem Blut bekommen. ´´ Sie haben ausgemacht, dass jeder auf seiner Seite der Grenzen bleibt und wenn etwas ist, heulen sie´´.

Er wandte den Blick nun nicht mehr nach draußen, sondern schaute zu Boden, während ein kleines Seufzen von ihm zu vernehmen war. _Was ist los?_ Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er meinte, ´´ Ich glaube, Jake wäre nicht erfreut, wenn ich die zu persönlichen Dinge preis gebe´´. ´´ Ist alles klar bei Jake?´´, hörten wir Bella fragen und Edward bestätigte. ´´ Wie fühlst du dich?´´, fragte ich sie, als ich zu ihr ging und es war schön zu sehen, dass ihr die Farbe wieder ein wenig ins Gesicht gekommen war. ´´ Besser, kräftiger´´, meinte sie, doch ich sah ihr leichtes Zittern, trotz der Decke, die über ihr lag. ´´ Dann befreie ich dich mal von allen, außer von der Infusion´´, murmelte ich eher bei mir und in 5 Minuten war fast alles so wie vorher, Bella saß auf dem Sofa, sie hatte eine weitere Tasse in der Hand, während Jasper, Alice und Emmet oben waren, um zu reden, während Esme und ich am Fenster standen.

´´ Stimmt es, dass sie jetzt kein Zuhause mehr haben? Und das es Jakob´s letzte Kleider waren?´´, fragte sie mich leise, doch Edward bejahte. ´´ Ich glaube, dass nehmen sie nicht an, aber ich kann es ihnen sagen´´, seufzte Edward nach ein paar Sekunden, sodass ich meine Frau fragend anschaute. ´´ Ich mag es nicht, dass sie ohne alles dastehen´´. Ta - Dam, dass war meine Frau, sie wollte nicht hinnehmen,das 3 Wölfe ohne menschliches Essen , Klamotten oder sonst was dastanden. Sie machte sich Sorgen um Menschen, die uns eigentlich hassten. Dränge_ ihnen aber nicht´s auf_. Ich sah Edward´s Nicken in der Spiegelung der Fenster und starrte zufrieden in die Dunkelheit. Die Angespanntheit im Haus war etwas gewichen, Hoffnung hatte den Platz angenommen und wir alle waren froh, dass es Bella besser ging, jetzt musste sie nur noch durchhalten, bis wir es entbinden würden. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Jakob wiederkam, er machte sich keine Mühe mehr zu klopfen, wir hatten ihn sowieso gehört, und keiner von uns rührte trug Kleider, die ihm jemand anscheinend auf die Treppe gelegt hatte, ich tippte sogar auf Emmet, denn es waren welche von ihm. Edward erklärte Jakob kurz, wieso er bereits wusste, dass alles klar war, bevor Bella ihm raten wollte, ein wenig zu schlafen,dann meinte sie , ´´ Aber ich schätze, du schläfst in ungefähr 6 Sekunden sowieso sein, also was soll´s´´. Ich hörte, dass ihre Stimme kein heiserer Krächzen mehr war, sie klang fester und hörte sich um einiges besser an. Jakob schien das auch zu bemerken, denn beim herausgehen, zählte er laut die Sekunden vergingen, ich hörte, dass Bella leise kicherte, bis Rose einwarf, ´´ Oh, haben wir Hochwasser?´´.

Doch Jakob ließ sich die Laune nicht nehmen, sein Drang Rosalie zu ärgern und auf die Nerven zu gehen, ließ er hier voll und ganz aus, während er fragte, ´´ Weißt du, wie man eine Blondine ertränkt, Rosalie?´´. Er konnte sie eindeutig nicht leiden, da bin ich mir mittlerweile mehr als nur sicher.´´ Indem man einen Spiegel auf den Grund des Pols klebt´´, vollendete er den Satz, bevor er die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ich musste mir ein Grinsen verkneifen, Edward hingegen machte keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihn das amüsierte, sein leises Kichern war eine Erleichterung für die Seele, es freute mich sehr, dass es ihm besser ging. Dem Anschein nach war seine Psyche an Bella´s Gesundheit gekoppelt, ging es ihr gesundheitlich schlecht, ging es ihm schlecht und liebte sie, abgöttisch, ich würde wahrscheinlich genauso sein, wenn ich an seiner Stelle und Esme an Bella´s Stelle wäre. Als Jakob draußen war, folgte ihm Edward, also ging er wirklich Esme´s Bitte nach, ich lauschte nicht, ich hatte meine eigenen Gedanken. Das sie durch das Blut fitter wurde, war gut, doch die Blicke, die dieser simplen Tasse folgten, waren mir nicht geheuer. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand von uns ihr das aus der Hand riss und es selber hinunter stützte. Ich war stolz auf alle, dass sie solange unter solche Bedingungen durchhielten, doch jede Willenskraft hat ihr Ende. Jasper und Emmet mussten innerhalb der nächsten 3 Tage jagen gehen; Alice, Esme und ich würden noch ein paar Tage mehr aushalten, anderthalb Rehe hab ich reißen können, Esme noch weniger; Rose und Edward sahen beide aus, als ob ihnen der Durst egal wäre, die Augen waren tiefschwarz und die Ringe darunter wurden Tag für Tag dunkler.

Jetzt, da wir auf jedem Fall Zeit gewonnen hatten, musste ich dafür sorgen, dass wenigstens ein paar jagen würden und vielleicht schafften wir es ein Tier hier in die Nähe des Hauses zu jagen oder zu bringen, oder wenigstens Rose zu überreden jagen zu gehen. Ein leiser Schmerzensschrei riss mich aus meinen Gedanken, gefolgt von einem Knacken, dass ich sofort als Bruch registrierte. Sie keuchte und beugte, sich so gut wie es ihr mit ihrem Bauch möglich war, nach vorne während Rosalie am Ar festhielt; Edward, Esme und ich standen nur nervös dabei, während Jakob herein geschlurft kam. ´´ Warte einen Moment, Carlisle´´, brachte Bella keuchend hervor. _Auf was soll ich warten, Bella?_. ´´ Bella. Ich habe gehört, dass etwas brach. Ich muss mir es ansehen´´, meinte ich nur besorgt, sie zeigte mir, wo sie den Bruch vermutete. Eine Rippe, verdammt, es brach ihr wieder die Rippen, eine Zeitlang waren beide zu schwach gewesen, doch jetzt war Bella stärker...und auch der Fötus. ´´ Ich muss eine Röntgenaufnahme machen. Möglicherweise sind da Splitter. Wir wollen nicht, dass etwas durchstoßen wird´´, erklärte ich rasch, damit sie wusste, was auf sie zukam. ´´ Na gut´´.

Es bleibt ihr auch keine andere Wahl, ich würde diese Aufnahme machen, selbst wenn sie bewusstlos wäre. Rose hob sie vorsichtig hoch, doch als Edward sie ihr abnehmen wollte, meinte sie ´´ Ich hab sie schon´´. Dabei zeigte sie ihm die Zähne und er ließ die Arme sinken, ich sah kurz den Schmerz über sein Gesicht zucken, bevor wir ihr folgten. Die Rippe war tatsächlich gebrochen, sodass ich sie behandelte und von ganzem Herzen hoffte, dass es nicht öfters vorkam, Bella hatte Glück, es gab keine Splitter, doch das Glück war in letzter Zeit nicht ganz so auf unserer Seite, wie ich es wollte. Einzig allein Jakob war unser Glück, ich musste ehrlich sein, seine Anwesenheit brachte uns viel und dann fiel mir ein, wie ich das mit der Jagd regeln konnte. Jakob kannte Sam, auch wenn sie versprochen hatten, dass sie auf ihrer Seite blieben, man kann nie ahnen, was in Sam´s Kopf vorging. Als Rosalie Bella wieder herunter trug, hörten wir bereits, dass Jakob schlief, er schnarchte extremst, und Bella´s erleichtertes Seufzen war auch nicht zu überhören.

´´ Warte´´, meinte ich, als Edward Rosalie folgen wollte, und hielt ihn sanft am Arm zurück. ´´ Wie geht es dir?´´, fragte ich, bekam dafür aber nur ein müdes, angespanntes und leidvolles Lächeln. ´´ Wie soll es mir gehen? Jedenfalls mal nicht besser als euch allen´´, war sein Kommentar dann eben und ich seufzte leise. ´´ Du musst jagen gehen, Edward´´, setzte ich dann an, doch er schüttelte heftig den Kopf, bevor ich weiter reden konnte. ´´ Ich gehe hier nicht weg. Die Idee , Jakob um Rat zu bitten, ist gut. Er ist recht kooperativ und hilfsbereit, obwohl er uns, vor allem mich, hasst´´, lenkte er ein, seine Stimme war wieder leblos. Auch wenn es Bella besser ging, der Bruch hat Edward anscheinend wieder jegliche Hoffnung geraubt und es war zum verzweifeln, nicht´s gegen irgendwas tun zu können. Weder was gegen den Fötus in Bella´s Leib, noch was gegen das Leid meiner Familie. Ich versagte als Arzt und als Vater. ´´ Tust du nicht, es ist nur eine ausweglose Lage´´, murmelte Edward, während er zur Tür ging. ´´ Aber sie wird stärker, sie kommt jetzt besser damit klar. Sie versucht schon lange mit uns mitzukommen und ich denke, dieses Mal wird es ihr auch gelingen´´, meinte er, ich sah die Hoffnung in seinem Gesicht, bevor er dann raus ging. Optimistisch gesehen, ja, dann würde sie es schaffen, doch mit Bella´s Genesung war auch die Gefahr seitens des Fötus größer. Es musste nur ein gefährlicher Bruch geschehen, der ihr in die Lunge stößt, das Herz eindrückt oder ähnliches, dann würde ich nicht versprechen können, dass ich das behandeln konnte. Aber ich sollte Edward und den anderen nicht die Freude klauen, es würde alles wieder schlimmer machen.

Als ich die Treppe wieder herunter ging, sah ich, dass Jakob es, nachdem er Edward nach drinnen gefolgt war, anscheinend zu müde war, um auch nur einen Schritt zu tun, denn er lag auf dem Boden, an die Wand gelehnt und schnarchte vor sich hin. Das sonderbare war eher, dass Alice in einem geringen Abstand von ihm zusammengerollt auf dem Boden lag, die Augen geschlossen und langsam atmend. ´´ Alice?´´, fragte ich besorgt und ging neben ihr in die Hocke, als sie die Augen aufschlug. ´´ Mein Aspirin´´, murmelte sie, setzte sich dann aber auf und schaute mich wehleidig an. ´´ Ich habe vorhin den Ansatz einer Vision gehabt, doch es war so verschwommen. Als würde ich durch das Tosen eines Meeres schauen. Als ich versucht habe, mich zu konzentrieren, sind die Schmerzen schlimmer geworden. Doch in Jake´s Nähe verschwinden sie´´, erklärte sie, wobei sie mich fragend anblickte. _Denkt sie etwa, ich weiß, woher die Kopfschmerzen kommen?_

Edward bekam Kopfschmerzen, wenn die Gedanken um ihn herum zu viel würden, oder jemand gedanklich schrie, ja, dass war möglich, doch bei Alice war es etwas, dass ich nicht erklären konnte. ´´ Wenn du versuchst etwas bei den Wölfen zu sehen, bekommst du dann auch diese Schmerzen? ´´, hakte ich nach, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf. ´´ Bella ist im Weg, auch wenn es der Fötus ist, der stört. Bella ist um das Wesen herum geschlungen, und dadurch ist alles...verschwommen. Wie schlechter Empfang im Fernseh...extrem schlechter Empfang. Wenn ich versuche, mich darauf zu konzentrieren, kommt es mir vor, als ob man mir Gift in den Kopf jagt. Im Moment sehe ich zwar ein, zwei Dinge, aber ansonsten nicht´s´´, erklärte sie leise, bevor ihr Blick auf Jakob fiel. ´´ Ich weiß nicht, warum, aber es tut gut, ihn in der Nähe zu haben. Als ob ich die Augen schließen würde und der Schmerz verschwindet. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie etwas gemein haben´´, fügte sie hinzu und es fiel mir jetzt erst auf. Alice konnte beide nicht sehen...beide wuchsen rasant schnell und, sie waren stärker als der Durchschnitt es erlaubt. Sie hatten Ähnlichkeiten und es war die Frage, wie diese Ähnlichkeiten zustande kamen...


	6. Chapter 6

_**So, jetzt melde ich mich das zweite Mal für diesen Tag ;)  
Ich danke meinen Reviewschreibern & vor allem Carlisle Volturi, die überraschend **_

_**begeistert von unserem Lieblingscharakter war ;)  
So, jetzt hoffe ich mal, dass ihr es lest & vllt. Ein kleines Review hinterlassr :D  
glg silkena  
PS : Ich versuche so gut wie möglich alle Charaktere mit einzubeziehen ( etw., dass Meyer eindeutig nicht hat)**_

_**und ich hoffe, dass geht so ;)**_

´´ Das Geschnarche regt auf´´, hörte ich Rosalie unten grummeln, sodass ich nur leise seufzte. Jakob schlief immer noch, dabei war es gerade mal 10 Uhr abends, er schlief noch nicht allzu lange, doch er schnarchte wirklich laut. Ich hatte mich wieder in mein Büro zurückgezogen und ging gedanklich alles durch, was wir über das Wesen wussten. Es hatte eindeutig was sehr vampirisches an sich, es überwiegt das menschliche. Blut stärkte es, ebenso wie Bella es stärkte. Alice konnte es nicht sehen, also war es etwas, dass ihr nie unter die Augen gekommen war. Es wuchs schnell und würde stärker, eine weitere Ähnlichkeit mit Jakob. _Komm schon, Carlisle, da ist etwas, dass du übersiehst_. Ich knurrte leise, aber verzweifelt, es lag mir auf der Zunge, doch ich bekam es nicht heraus. ´´ Emmet, Jasper? Kommt ihr?´´, rief ich ruhig , ich wusste, dass sie mich hören konnten, ein paar Sekunden später klopften sie und kamen herein. ´´ Welchen Mythen seid ihr überall nachgegangen?´´, fragte ich nach ´´ So gut wie allen, die wir gefunden haben. Wir haben im Web nachgelesen, genauso wie du, doch da war nur die physikalische Erklärung gewesen. Aber einen kleinen Hinweis haben wir aber, er ist Emmet aufgefallen, als wir gestern nochmal die alten Bücher durchgegangen sind´´, erklärte er und nun schaute ich ihn aufmerksam an. ´´ Davon erfahre ich ja früh´´, zischte ich, versuchte mich aber sofort wieder zu beruhigen, es wäre unfair, sie taten schon alles, was sie konnten.´´ Im brasilianischen Raum gibt es noch alte Stämme, sie sind ebenso in dem Aberglaube erzogen worden wie unsere Haushälterin, und die dürften vielleicht etwas wissen´´, meinte Jasper ruhig und ich starrte ihn weiterhin nachdenklich an.

´´Vielleicht sind einige Nomaden unterwegs und können euch weiterhelfen. Wenn ja, dann fragt sie in meinem Namen, ob sie euch helfen mögen´´, murmelte ich, und die beiden nickten. ´´ Wir haben mal Bella´s Computer gestalkt´´, meinte Jasper dann langsam , er wartete auf meine Reaktion, doch ich machte nur eine ungeduldige Bewegung mit der Hand, damit er weitersprach, dass sie in die Privatsphäre einer ihrer Geschwister eingedrungen waren, war mir gerade so was von egal. ´´ Ihr Verlauf im Internet reicht leider nicht über ein Jahr hinaus, aber sie hatte ein paar Seiten in ihren Favoriten. Es waren interessante Vampirarten dabei, vor allem waren die Namen lustig, aber leider stellte sich nur heraus, dass die meisten einfach die gleichen waren, wie wir. Diese Lobishomen, an die auch Kaure glaubt, und die Sukkubus sind die beiden einzigen Legenden, die von Vampiren mit einem tödlichen Sexleben sprechen, doch mehr kommen wir nicht dahinter, es heißt, dass die Opfer bedingungslos starben Es gibt keinerlei Hinweise darauf, dass einer der Opfer überlebt hätte´´, erzählte er und gegen Ende wurde seine Stimme leise. Meinem sonst so ruhiger, beherrschter Jasper sah besorgt aus und er spiegelte meine Sorge wieder. Dann erst fiel mir seine Gabe wieder ein. Er ertrug den Schmerz, die Trauer, Edward´s Gefühle, meine Verzweiflung, Jakob´s Schmerzen und Liebe, alles in allem, er ertrug eine Gefühlswelt, die negativer nicht mehr ging und trotzdem stand er hier, eine ruhige Fassade aufgesetzt und er versuchte sogar noch uns ruhig zu halten, unsere Gefühle zu dämpfen. Ich versuchte die Wut auf mich selber, wegen meiner Nutzlosigkeit, zu dämpfen und versuchte ruhig zu werden, es dauerte mehrere Sekunden, doch dann hörte ich Jasper seufzen.

´´ Dein Versuch dich zu beruhigen, klappt ganz gut, aber er misslingt gleichzeitig´´, meinte er unruhig, sodass ich wieder aufschaute. ´´ Warum bist du immer noch hier? Wie schaffst du das zu ertragen?´´, fragte ich flüsternd und ein müdes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. ´´ Sie spiegeln wieder, was ich fühle, deswegen ist es einfacher es ..zu beherrschen und zu ignorieren´´, sagte er, er wollte mich anscheinend nicht mit seinen Problemen ´nerven´, doch er verzog kurz das Gesicht,´´ Vor allem kenne ich Hass, es ist leicht ihn zu ignorieren´´. Doch wenn ich Edward´s Leid schon sehen konnte, wie fühlte es dann sich für ihn an?´´ Wie wär´s, wenn ihr dem Hinweis nachgeht? Eine Zeitlang hier weg zu sein, ist sicherlich erleichternd für dich´´, schlug ich so ruhig wie möglich vor, während die aufkeimende Schuld bereits im Keim erstickt wurde, während Jasper leicht lächelte. ´´ Du kannst nicht jedem und allen gleichzeitig helfen, ohne dabei den Überblick zu verlieren, Dad, mach dir keine Vorwürfe´´, flüsterte er, bevor er sich an Emmet wandte, der nicht mehr so lässig aussah, sondern besorgt Jasper anschaute. ´´ Wie schnell meinst du sind wir dort?´´, fragte er ihn, es hörte sich nach einer der üblichen Wetten an, die sie andauernd machten. Emmet´s Grinsen zeigte, dass Jasper das geschafft hatte, was sein Ziel war, er wollte Emmet aufheitern. Ich brachte nur ein müdes Lächeln zustande, während die beiden rausgingen. Emmet versuchte für Edward denselben lockeren Umgang mit allem zu Tage zu legen, wie sonst, doch als er kurz wieder reinkam, sah ich Besorgnis...und Angst.

´´Meinst du, sie schafft es?´´, fragte er flüsternd und schloss die Tür hinter sich, ich hörte wie Rosalie und Edward sich unten ankeiften. Ich schluckte leicht, er wollte die Wahrheit wissen und ich wollte ihm nicht die Hoffnung rauben. ´´ Genauso wie vorher. 50-50´´. Er schluckte hart und er horchte kurz, ob Edward immer noch abgelenkt war. ´´ Ich will keiner der beiden verlieren. Edward war so glücklich, sie war jeden Kampf wert, es soll nicht so enden´´, hauchte er, sodass ich aufstand und um den Schreibtisch ging zu ihm ging. Es war ein seltener, beängstigender Anblick in so zu sehen, voller Sorge und Angst, es war selten, dass er so offen Angst zeigte. Selbst im letzten Frühjahr hat er es, offensichtlich, enthusiastisch hingenommen, es hatte ihm Spaß gemacht, im Nachhinein, doch er hatte keine Angst gezeigt. Doch diese Angst hatte nicht´s mit Kämpfen, tödlichen Intrigen, nervigen Verfolgern oder ähnlichem zu tun, es war Angst um seinen geliebten Bruder und seine Schwester, ihr Leben hing momentan am seidenen Faden, überlebte Bella, würde Edward weiterleben, doch würde Bella sterben, dann würde er mit ihr gehen. ´´ Ich weiß, Emmet, ich will es auch nicht´´, flüsterte ich und er umarmte mich fest, ich spürte, dass er zitterte, er riss sich die ganze Zeit zusammen, um halbwegs gute Laune auszustrahlen, doch jetzt war er mit seiner Kraft am Ende. Ich war ratlos, was ich sagen konnte, die Situation war bescheiden gesagt, scheiße, sodass ich ihn einfach nur festhielt und beruhigend im Nacken kraulte. Es vergingen ein paar Minuten, bis dass Zittern nachließ und er einmal tief Luft holte und sich dann von mir schob. ´´ Wie bekommst du das nur hin? Clanführer, Vater und Arzt zugleich, immer zum rechten Zeitpunkt´´, murmelte er und grinste mich dann an. ´´ Ich habe mit Jasper gewettet, dass ich schneller bin, als er´´, lachte er, doch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, hörten wir beide, dass die Zickerei unten abrupt endete und als wir beide das Knurren vernahmen, rasten wir nach unten.

Weder Emmet noch ich bemühten uns die Treppe zu nehmen, wir sprangen locker über die Stufen. Jakob schnarchte noch immer vor sich hin, ebenso wie Bella, doch das war nicht meine Sorge. Jasper stand bereits in der Tür und hatte angestrengt die Augen geschlossen, anscheinend versuchte er die beiden knurrenden zu beruhigen, was aber kläglich misslang. ´´ Geh, Jasper´´, murmelte ich, als ich bei ihm war und drängte mich an ihm vorbei, bei Emmet trat er beiseite und floh nach draußen. ´´ Lass Rosalie in Ruhe´´, zischte Emmet und wollte an mir vorbei zu Rosalie stürmen, die offenkundig Edward angreifen wollte...oder umgekehrt?Ich weiß es nicht, es war jetzt auch nicht wichtig. Rosalie hatte sich vor das Sofa in Angriffsstellung aufgestellt, Edward in derselben Haltung gegenüber. Esme stand ratlos in der Küchentür und warf mir hilfesuchende Blicke zu, während ich Alice nicht hier finden konnte, wahrscheinlich war sie Jasper hinterher, ich hoffte, dass sie auf keine feindlichen Wölfe trafen. ´´ Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was los ist?´´, fragte ich in das leise Geknurre hinein, ich wollte auf mich aufmerksam machen. Die Antwort war ein Knurren, nur Edward warf mir einen kurzen Blick zu. ´´ Wenn ihr euch jetzt nicht BEIDE zusammenreißt, könnt ihr euch auf was gefasst machen, da sind die Volturi nicht´s dagegen´´, drohte ich, leise, ruhig und es zeigte seine Wirkung, Edward kniff die Augen zusammen, stand aber auf und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Rosalie hingegen war von meiner Drohung nicht im geringsten gerührt, sie blieb, wie sie war und nun wollte Emmet nicht mehr zu Rose, um sie zu schützen, er schaute zu Edward, sein Blick war unergründlich. ´Und dann knirschte Edward mit den Zähnen, er war nun wirklich im Begriff sich auf sie zu stürzen, sodass Emmet und ich uns beide dazwischen warfen, Emmet zu Rosalie gewandt, um sie aufzuhalten, ich packte Edward am Arm und schlang einen Arm um seinen Oberkörper, ich würde es nicht zulassen, dass sie sich angriffen. ´´ Sie macht sich nicht´s draus, dass Bella noch mehr Schmerzen hat. Es ist ihr EGAL, sie will nur dieses verdammte MONSTER´´, knurrte er, Rosalie hingegen lächelte nur hämisch. ´´ Beruhige dich, bitte, Edward. Für Bella´´, flüsterte ich, doch er lachte kalt auf, in seinem Gesicht war nicht nur Wut der Herr seiner Gefühle. ´´ Sie will dieses _Baby_´´ , konterte sie geschickt, sodass Edward leise knurrte.

Ich hasste es, wie sie den verträumten Ausdruck ´Baby´ benutzte, sie wollte nur eins, dieses Wesen. ´´ Sie hat einen Faible dafür die falschen zu lieben´´, stellte Edward dann fest und ich stimmte ihm nicht einmal ansatzweise zu, doch eine weitere Diskussion konnte ich jetzt nicht entfachen. ´´ Rosalie, lass ihn endlich in Ruhe. Hör auf ihn noch mehr zu foltern´´, zischte Emmet jetzt und packte seine Frau grob am Arm. Doch bevor wir noch etwas erwidern oder gar tun konnten, stürmte Alice in das Zimmer herein, ihr ganzes Wesen strahlte Wut aus. ´´ ZUR HÖLLE NOCHMAL HÖRT AUF´´. Sie schrie nicht, aber ich sah, dass sie sehr nah dran war den beiden eine zu scheuern. ´´ Wenn wir EINES nicht gebrauchen können, dann ist es ein BRUCH. Die klaren Pro-Kontra-Fraktionen sind da, ja, okay, aber VERDAMMT ihr könnt nicht so dumm sein und euch euer Leben schwer zu machen. Rosalie, hör auf meinen Bruder zu foltern, oder ICH werde dich foltern´´. Edward hatte sich nicht mehr gegen meinen Griff gewehrt, erst jetzt, er wollte zurückweichen, doch ich ließ es nicht zu. ´´Alice, bitte, beruhige dich´´, wandte ich mich an die Kleine, die mich nur missmutig ansah. ´´ Tut mir leid, Carlisle. Meine Nerven sind mit mir durchgegangen´´, flüsterte sie und schaute beschämt zu Boden, doch ich verneinte. ´´ Ich muss leider zugeben, dass sie Recht hat. Ich schaue mir das jetzt schon lange genug zu und mir steht´s bis hier´´, begann ich und legte mir die freie Hand unters Kinn,´´ Und wenn sich das nicht ändert, brumme ich euch eine Strafe auf, die sich gewaschen hat´´, führte ich fort und ich spürte, dass Edward erstarrte.

Das einzige schlimme was ich ihm m Prinzip antun konnte war , dass ich ihm Bella wegnehmen würde, doch es gab da noch ein paar Dinge, von denen ich wusste, dass sein Herz dran hing. _Noch ein Ton jetzt und du bist dein Volvo für längere Zeit los, während ich dafür sorge, dass Bella wieder ihren geliebten Transporter bekommt_. Für ihn war die Fahrt eine Art Folter, allein schon die Lautstärke, auch wenn es allemal besser wäre, als Bella und ihn voneinander zu entfernen. ´´ Ich werde mich aber nicht entschuldigen´´, meinte er kühl und wand sich dann doch aus meinem Griff. ´´ Ich zähle bis 3 Rosalie, wenn du es dann nicht aufgibst, sperre ich all deine Karten, bekomme deine Schlüssel und es wird um einiges komplizierter, als eh schon´´. Edward lächelte nicht, es war nicht die übliche Schadenfreude da, die sonst herrschte, wenn Rosalie irgendwas drohte, er blickte seine Schwester nur traurig an. ´´ Ich weiß, dass du dir unbedingt ein Kind wünschst, aber weißt du noch, welche Schuldgefühle du nach deinem leicht übereilten Anruf damals hattest? Du wirst dieses Mal nicht nur einen Tod verantworten müssen´´, sagte er, überraschend sanft und versöhnend, während Rosalie ihn geschockt anstarrte. Jeder hier im Raum wusste den letzten Satz zu deuten, Edward verzog kurz das Gesicht, doch zunächst verarbeitete jeder die Worte. ´´ Das lasse ich nicht zu´´, zischten Alice und Emmet gleichzeitig, und Emmet drehte sich sogar zu seinem Bruder um. Edward erwiderte den Blick gleichmütig, aber entschlossen, er erwartete nicht, dass man ihn verstand, er wollte nur nicht, dass sich jemand einmischte. ´´ Emmet, Edward, Rosalie und Alice, ich will, dass ihr euch jetzt einfach in Ruhe lasst und es wundert mich eh, dass die beiden Baumfäller das ganze verschlafen haben, doch Bella setzt das kleinste bisschen Stress zu´´, sagte ich, so ruhig wie ich konnte, auch wenn man die Wut darin hörte. Woher die Wut kam? Ich war wütend auf mich, weil ich es nicht richtig unterbinden konnte, aber ich war vor allem wütend auf Rosalie, die sich nicht zusammenreißen _wollte_, Edward versuchte es wenigstens.

´´ Ihr beide hört jetzt auf euch an die Gurgel gehen zu wollen´´, befahl ich und Rosalie gab ihre Angriffshaltung auf. ´´ Ihr geht es besser, Edward, sie wird überleben´´, meinte Rosalie ruhig und ich hörte das unterdrückte Grollen seitens Edward, sah Emmet´s warnenden Blick zu Rose und bemerkte, dass Alice sich entspannte. ´´ Das regeln wir noch, aber nicht jetzt´´, meinte Edward ruhig und Rosalie nickte. _Damit verschob sich das Problem auf später...verdammt._ Doch ich sagte nicht´s dazu, ich wusste, dass es nicht´s bringen würde. Momentan war es nur wichtig, dass sie sich jetzt in Ruhe ließen. ´´ So, da dies jetzt geklärt ist, muss ich mich wohl darum kümmern, dass Jasper nicht´s passiert´´, meinte sie grummelnd, doch Edward´s Grinsen hielt sie auf. ´´ Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß´´, fragte sie argwöhnisch. ´´ Er ...hat sich eine ruhige Quelle gesucht. Seth ist der einzige, der die Ruhe bewahrt, die Jasper braucht´´, erklärte er und sein Grinsen schwankte ein wenig. ´´ Sie amüsieren sich prächtig´´, fügte er hinzu, während wir ihn nur verwirrt anstarrten. ´´ Willst du mir jetzt echt weismachen, dass Jasper bei Seth ist und mit ihm Patrouille läuft?´´, fragte Alice perplex, doch er nickte, er log eindeutig nicht. ´´ Wow, verwunderlich´´, murmelte sie und drehte sich dann zur Tür. ´´ Bella wird wahrscheinlich bald wach, jedenfalls nach dem Lärm zu urteilen´´, seufzte sie, sie war sich nicht sicher und ich sah, dass sie die Tatsache nervte. ´´ Ich gehe dann mal Jasper suchen, wir sollten dann nämlich so bald wie möglich los´´, seufzte Emmet, bevor er Rosalie und Edward noch einmal warnend anschaute und dann nach draußen ging. ´´ Pass auf dich auf´´, murmelte ich, während Rosalie sich auf den Boden setzte und Edward vorsichtig zu seiner Frau ging. Rosalie schaute ihn zwar wütend an, doch sie schwieg, ebenso wie Edward, während ich zu meiner Frau ging. ´´ Wie lange, meinst du, geht das gut?´´, fragte sie mich leise. ´´ Wie ich die beiden kenne...maximal 24 Stunden´´, grummelte ich und dann seufzte ich. _Wenn das so weitergeht, zerbricht meine Familie...Bitte, Gott, mach, dass das aufhört. Ich will sie alle behalten..._


	7. Chapter 7

_**So,**_

_**hier folgt dann das nächste Kapitel ;)  
Ich danke meinen begeisterten Reviewschreibern, **_

_**jedes eurer Reviews spornt mich mehr an & erfüllt mich mit Freude 3  
So, dann lest mal weiter :)  
glg silkena**_

Es wurde langsam Morgen, Jacob schlief noch immer, doch Alice hatte ein neues, waches Schmerzmittel gefunden. Seth. Jasper hatte ihm anscheinend nicht gesagt, dass Jakob eingeschlafen war, kam etwa gegen Mitternacht hierher und hatte es sich dann direkt gemütlich gemacht. Bella hatte mal Schüttelfrost, mal Fieber, diese Schwankungen bereiteten mir Sorgen, doch das war der Vorteil mit Wölfen verbündet zu sein, mal konnten wir sie warmhalten, mal kühlen, ich traute mich nicht ihr Tabletten oder sonstige Medikamente zu verabreichen, ich wusste nicht, wie ihr Körper reagieren würde. Rosalie und Edward ignorierten sich geflissentlich, während Bella mittlerweile wach geworden war. Sie sah besser aus, sie hatte auch wieder Farbe im Gesicht, sie konnte wieder aufstehen und war um einiges kräftiger als vorher, sie sah nicht mehr so aus, als ob sie kurz vor dem Hungertod stünde und die Infusion hatte ich ihr im Laufe der Nacht abgenommen. Ich wartete nur darauf, dass Jakob aufwachte, ich musste ihn unbedingt fragen, wie wir das mit der Jagd machen sollen. Seth hingegen war bester Laune, er hatte einen Arm um die frierende Bella gelegt, während er das Essen genoß, dass Edward gekocht hatte, rein um sich abzulenken. Seth hatte vorher noch versucht Leah zu überreden was zu essen, oder die Klamotten anzunehmen, die Esme ihr geben wollte, doch diese hatte strikt abgelehnt. Ich verstand schon, dass sie so was nicht annehmen wollte, doch Esme gefiel das ganz und gar nicht, es hatte geschlagene 10 Minuten gebraucht, bis ich ihr unsinnige Schuld ausgeredet hatte. Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als mein Handy anfing zu vibrieren und ich vor Schreck zusammenzuckte. ´´ Wenn ihr mich braucht, ich bin oben´´, murmelte ich, als ich auf dem Display Jasper´s Nummer erkannte und bereits nach draußen ging.

´´ Was gibt's?´´. ´´ Nicht´s, dass ist das Problem. Wir sind dort, doch wir haben weder Vampire noch Altgläubige Menschen gefunden, das alles hier wirkt wie ausgestorben. Wir finden nur wilde Tiere, aber keine menschlichen Wesen´´, erklärte er rasch, während ich leichten Neid verspürte, eine anständige Jagd ist so ziemlich das, was ich momentan am liebsten hätte. ´´ Dann jagt auf dem Rückweg. Nur Emmet soll sich nicht allzu lange beschäftigen, wir brauchen ihn, falls wir wissen, wie wir jagen gehen können´´, meinte ich seufzend, bevor ich auflegte. Schon wieder keine Informationen, es war fürchterlich. Ich ging in mein Büro und lief dort auf und ab, wieder in den Gedanken über die wenigen Mythen, die wir gefunden hatten. Ich musste was über dieses Wesen wissen, dass einzige, was wir sicher wussten, war, dass das Wesen sich _selber_ entbinden konnte Es biss sich durch die Vampirhaut, jegliche Hautschichten und das ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste...also sehr brutal und es ist kein Wunder, dass bisher kein Überlebender zu verzeichnen gab, so gut wie alle Organe würden dabei zerstört werden. Und so stark verletzt zu sein, war ein riesiges Problem, dann das konnte das Gift nicht mehr heilen. Ich musste es sicher dort raus holen, bevor es den Schaden anrichten konnte. Ich gab dem ganzen 4 Tage, dann entsprach ihr Bauchumfang dem eines normalen Menschenkindes und dann würde ich entbinden...nicht früher, nicht später. Edward hatte Kaure gefragt, was man mit dem Fötus tun sollte. Man soll es töten, bevor es zu stark ist, doch dafür war es sowieso zu spät. In Kaure´s Gedanken hatte Edward auch noch erfahren können, dass ihr Stamm früher solche Vorfälle hatte, sie sind genauestens überliefert worden, und in dem Fall wurde das Neugeborene zusammen mit der Mutter getötet, wenn diese nicht schon tot war. Es wurden keine Ausnahmen gemacht und es war meistens auch nicht so weit gekommen, dass der Fötus geboren wurde. Bella wurde stärker, ja, aber zu welchem Preis? Sie hatte noch mehr Schmerzen und es wurde schwerer alles zu meistern. Ich war auch nur ein Mensch...naja, Vampir eben, aber ich kann auch nicht alles.

´´ Verdammt nochmal, _warum_ ausgerechnet bei UNS´´, zischte ich und pfefferte die Lampe vom Tisch, ich hörte das unten alle Vampire die Luft anhielten, ich war normal keiner, der grundlos Sachen zerstört. ´´Schatz? Alles Okay? Was ist passiert?´´, fragte meine Frau, die plötzlich reinkam und dann die Scherben der Lampen betrachtete. ´´ Die Lampe hat gemeint, sie müsse im Weg stehen´´, meinte ich trocken und bückte mich, um die gröbsten Scherben aufzuheben, doch Esme hielt mich am Arm fest. ´´ Was ist los?´´, fragte sie flüsternd, die Sorge war unüberhörbar , während ich mich nicht rührte. ´´ Wie gesagt, die Lampe war im Weg´´, wiederholte ich stur, als ich mich sanft von ihr löste und begann die Scherben vorsichtig aufzuklauben. Meine Frau schwieg jetzt, sie half mir die Scherben aufzusammeln und als wir das Malheur beseitigt hatten, umarmte sie mich fest, sodass ich die Umarmung erwiderte und mein Gesicht in ihren Haaren versteckte. Und so standen wir ein paar Minuten da, ich merkte, dass ich mich entspannte und ein paar Minuten vergaß ich die Probleme und hielt das schönste Wesen dieser Welt in meinen Armen, sog ihren lieblichen Duft ein und genoß jede Sekunde in der ich einfach nur ruhig war. Dann endete das gleichmäßige Geschnarche abrupt und ich seufzte erleichtert auf. Jetzt war es nur noch eine Frage der Strategie und dann konnten wir endlich jagen gehen. ´´ Ich geh mal nach unten´´, murmelte Esme und löste sich leise seufzend von mir, sodass mich die Probleme abrupt wieder einholten. ´´Klar...Komme auch gleich´´. Doch sie war schon der Tür hinaus, ich folgte ihr, langsam und gemütlich und war noch bevor Jakob richtig wach war im Wohnzimmer.

´´ Ist dir schon wieder kalt?´´, fragte ich Bella und unterdrückte ein Seufzen. ´´ Es ist ertragbar´´. Seth saß neben ihr auf dem Sofa und hatte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter gelegt, während er immer noch dabei war das Essen hinunterzuschlingen..._Oh du Heilige, hat der einen Appetit_. Edward´s Reaktion auf meine Gedanken war ein leichtes Grinsen. Ich folgte dem Gespräch zwischen Jakob und den anderen nicht, sondern überlegte, wie ich Jakob um seinen Rat bitten konnte. Direkt? Hier oder draußen? Oder sollte ich doch abwarten und offen, dass wir einen eigenen Weg finden würden? Nein, dass wäre zu riskant...´´ Dann gehe ich mit ihr auf die Jagd´´. Passender ging es nicht ´´ Wartest du mal einen Moment, Jakob?´´. Jetzt oder nie. ´´ Ja?´´. Ich ging, selbst für menschliche Verhältnisse, langsam zu ihm , während Esme in die Küche verschwand. _Sie kann es einfach nicht lassen, oder?_ Ich hielt mehr Abstand, als bei Menschen normal und ich merkte, dass er den Abstand gerne hatte. ´´ Apropos Jagd´´, begann ich, mir fiel kaum auf, dass ich düster klang,´´ Das wird für uns allmählich ein Problem´´, _Problem? Die Blicke folgen dieser Tasse, als ob ihr Leben davon abhinge_ , ´´ Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, ist für unser ursprünglicher Waffenstillstand außer Kraft, deshalb hätte ich gerne deinen Rat. Wird Sam außerhalb des Umfeldes jagen, den du abgesteckt hast? Wir wollen nicht das Risiko eingehen, jemanden aus deiner Familie zu verletzten – oder einen von uns zu verlieren. Wie würdest du vorgehen, wenn du in unserer Haut stecken würdest´´, erklärte ich unser Problem und mir fiel auf, dass er kurzzeitig wirklich daran dachte, wie es in unserer Haut wäre, dich dann straffte er sich und antwortete ,´´ Es ist riskant. Sam hat sich zwar ein wenig beruhigt , aber ich bin sicher, dass der Vertrag in seinen Augen ungültig ist. Solange er glaubt, dass der Stamm oder irgendein Mensch in Gefahr ist, wird er nicht lange fragen, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine. Allerdings geht es ihnen vor allem um La Push. Sie sind nicht genug, um die Menschen dort zu bewachen und gleichzeitig eine große Jagd zu veranstalten. Ich wette, er entfernt sich nicht sehr weit von zu Hause´´, erklärte er ausschweifend, dich ich war mit den Gedanken schon bei der Planung.

Ich wusste, was Jakob meinte, Sam würde zuerst angreifen und nicht lange fragen, was passiert ist, das würde das Ende des Vampires bedeuten. Wir mussten weit ab der normalen Grenzen jagen gehen, es wäre das logischste und einfachste. Emmet und Jasper haben es ja auch geschafft vorbei zu kommen, wir sollten am besten einen ähnlichen Weg einschlagen. Am anderen Ende von Forks gab es eine Lücke der Grenzen, unsere und ihre stoßen dort nicht ganz aneinander, und am besten wäre es, wenn wir diese nutzen würden. ´´ Also ich würde sagen, ihr zieht sicherheitshalber lieber zusammen los. Und vielleicht besser tagsüber, denn sie würden eher nachts damit rechnen. Wie es bei Vampiren üblich ist. Ihr seid schnell – verschwindet über die Berge und jagt möglichst weit weg, so weit weg würde er niemand schicken´´, schlug Jakob ruhig vor, doch ich meinte sofort, ´´ Und Bella ohne jeden Schutz hierlassen?´´. Edward und Rosalie würden sowieso nicht mitkommen, doch sie würden nicht stark genug sein, um Bella zu beschützen, geschweige denn, dass sie genug wären. ´´ Und was sind wir, Leberknödel etwa?´´, war Jakob´s leicht beleidigtes Kommentar dazu, sodass ich, wegen dem Ausdruck, erst auflachte, dann aber ernst wurde. ´´ Jakob, du kannst nicht gegen deine Brüder kämpfen´´. ´´ Ich sag ja nicht, dass es einfach wäre, aber wenn sie wirklich kommen würden, um sie zu töten, dann könnte ich sie aufhalten!´´. _So schwach bist du nicht, dass weiß ich , aber ich will so etwas nicht verantworten_. Und das erklärte ich ihm, auch wenn er uns alle hasste, ich machte mir Sorgen über die Tatsache, dass er seine eigene Familie bekämpfen würde. ´´ Sie wären nicht dafür verantwortlich, Doc. Es wäre ganz allein meine Verantwortung. Und die kann ich übernehmen´´, meinte er hart und entschlossen.

´´ Nein, Jakob, wir werden sicherstellen, dass es nicht so weit kommt´´. Er merkte anscheinend, dass ich damit kein bisschen nachgeben wü mussten uns aufteilen. ´´ Wir werden jeweils zu dritt gehen. Das ist vermutlich das Beste, was wir tun können´´. Natürlich war das nicht die Beste Strategie, dass teilte mir Jakob auch mit, doch wir hatten Vorteile. ´´ Wir haben einige zusätzliche Fähigkeiten, die das ausgleichen. Wenn Edward mitkommt, kann er uns einen Sicherheitsradius von einigen Kilometern verschaffen´´, erklärte ich ihm, doch als wir beide meinen Sohn anschauten, machte ich einen Rückzieher, seine Miene war tödlich und er war vollkommen angespannt, bereit sich gegen einen Befehl zu wehren. ´´ Es gibt auch noch andere Möglichkeiten´´, sagte ich dann schnell und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Alice. ´´ Alice, du könntest sicher sehen, welche Routen wir vermeiden sollten?´´, wandte ich mich an meine begabte Tochter, die nickte. ´´ Die Routen, die verschwinden, dass ist leicht´´. Sie würde mit mir und Esme gehen, vorher rufe ich noch Jasper an, damit sie uns entgegen kommen können. Ich schaute zu Alice, sie schaute bereits angestrengt in eine wahrscheinlich verschwommene Zukunft, bevor sie leicht nickte. ´´ So könnt ihr es machen´´, flüsterte sie, auch wenn ihr Blick besorgt war. Jasper drohte in Gefahr zu sein, ebenso wie alle, die jagen gehen würden, doch das mussten wir riskieren. Jedenfalls war uns allen ein Wolfsproblem lieber, als das einer von uns sich letztendlich auf Bella stürzten. Esme kam wieder in den Raum, blieb aber zögernd hinter mir stehen, ich roch das Essen direkt.

´´ Jakob´´, begann sie zögernd, sie war sich ihrer Sache nicht sicher,´´ Ich weiß, dass die Vorstellung..unappetitlich ist, hier zu essen, wie es so unangenehm riecht´´, fuhr sie fort und streckte das Essen vorsichtig in seine Richtung aus, während ich ein Seufzen unterdrückte. Natürlich, sie meinte es wirklich gut, aber ich wusste, selbst wenn er es annehmen würde, würde er es bei der nächstbesten Gelegenheit wegwerfen. ´´ Doch ich wäre sehr beruhigt, wenn du ein wenig Essen mitnehmen würdest. Ich weiß, dass du nicht nach Hause kannst, unseretwegen. Bitte – erleichtere mein Gewissen ein wenig. Nimm etwas zu essen´´. ´´ Hm, ja, klar. Warum nicht. Vielleicht hat Leah ja noch Hunger oder so´´, murmelte Jakob, er starrte meine Frau verwundert an, während er den Teller nahm, ihn aber eine Armeslänge von sich weg hielt. ´´ Danke, Jakob´´, meinte sie, ich hörte das Lächeln aus ihrer Stimme, während Jakob leicht rot wurde. Das war das komische an der Situation, je mehr Zeit Jakob hier verbrachte, desto mehr gewöhnte ich mich an den Gedanken, dass ein Wolf die ganze Zeit hier war. ´´ Kommst du nachher nochmal, Jakob?´´, fragte Bella, die Hoffnung war unüberhörbar. ´´ Hm, weiß ich noch nicht´´. _Haha_. Er würde wieder kommen, unweigerlich. Es schien als würde es ihn immer mehr hierher ziehen, je größer ihr Bauch würde. ´´ Bitte? Vielleicht fange ich wieder an zu frieren´´. Wir nutzen Jakob eindeutig aus, dessen war sich jeder hier bewusst und es war wahrscheinlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er das durchschauen würde. ´´Mal sehen´´, meinte er, nachdem er einmal tief Luft geholt hat, was er anscheinend nicht unbedingt mochte, bevor er sich umdrehte und zur Tür ging. ´´ Jakob?´´, rief Esme nochmal nach ihm und ich schloss tonlos seufzend die Augen, nur um sie dann, nach ein paar Schritten in Jakob´s Richtung, sanft am Arm zu nehmen. ´´ Auf der Veranda steht ein Korb mit Kleidern. Sie sind für Leah. Sie sind frisch gewaschen – ich habe sie so wenig angefasst wie möglich. Könntest du sie ihr bringen?´´, bat sie ihn, ich sah ihm an, dass er sich dabei nicht wohlfühlte, vor allem, er machte sich wirklich Mühe höflich zu sein und niemanden vor den Kopf zu stoßen...Rosalie war die einzige Ausnahme. ´´ Mach ich´´, murmelte Jakob und floh dann schnell nach draußen. ´´ Esme?´´. Meine Frau schaute mich lächelnd an, bevor ich sie zu mir zog. ´´ Ich weiß, dass du ihnen unbedingt helfen willst, aber versuch ihnen nicht etwas aufzuzwingen´´, murmelte ich, sodass sie nur die Augen verdrehte. ´´ Lass das mein Problem sein´´, lachte sie, bevor sie dann nach oben ging. _Warum hatte hier jeder momentan vor seinen Willen um jeden Preis durchzusetzen?_ ´´ Also, wir machen es so...´´, wandte ich mich dann an meine Familie, um ihnen zu erklären, wie wir wann und mit wem jagen würden. _Bitte lass uns noch ein wenig Glück haben..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hallöle ;)  
Hier ist bereits ein weiteres Kapitel &**_

_**ich danke meinen Reviewschreibern ;)  
Der Countdown läuft & ich hoffe, ihr bleibt bis zum Schluss  
glg silkena**_

– - - - - - - - - - - -

Jakob war wieder da, natürlich war er wieder gekommen. Doch ich ließ mich davon nicht ablenken, ich hing am Telefon und horchte Jasper aus, ob er doch noch was gefunden hatte, leider Fehlanzeige. ´´ Habt ihr Eleazar erreicht?´´, fragte ich gerade, doch Jasper verneinte leise. Wir versuchten unsere bekannten Vampirfreunde zu erreichen, aber bisher hatten wir kaum welche ausfindig machen können und wenn wir jemanden gefunden hatten, konnte derjenige uns nicht´s dazu sagen. ´´ Vielleicht...vielleicht könnten wir einen Abstecher im Süden machen und dort fragen´´, schlug dann Jasper vor, auch wenn ich das Unbehagen in seiner Stimme hören konnte. ´´ Ich...weiß nicht, Jasper. Selbst wenn ihr jemand finden würdet., der was weiß, keiner dürfte dort älter als 200 Jahre sein. Das langt wahrscheinlich nicht, wenn man die Lage betrachtet, um großartig was über die Legenden zu erforschen´´, seufzte ich, danach herrschte langes Schweigen in der Leitung. ´´ Und wenn wir Aro fragen?´´. Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, was bei meiner Reaktion vermutlich schwer war. ´´ NEIN, keiner geht dort ohne mich hin und wir werden Aro nicht einen weiteren Grund liefern uns zu begehren´´, zischte ich und gab mir Mühe den Tisch unter mir nicht zu zerbrechen, ich konnte vor mir sehen, wie er bei meinem plötzlichen Ton zusammenzuckte. ´´ Okay, dann suchen wir mal weiter´´, meinte Jasper düster. ´´ Macht euch gegen Mitternacht auf den Weg hierher, ruft mich an, wenn ihr 50 Kilometer von Forks weg seid, wir kommen euch dann entgegen´´, wies ich ihn noch an, was er mit einem ´okay´ quittierte. Seufzend rieb ich mir mit beiden Händen über´s Gesicht und fasste mich, brachte meinen Verstand zur Ruhe und ging dann mit Stahlmauern um meine Gedanken nach unten. ´´ Natürlich gab es eine Überlebenden´´, hörte ich Rosalie grade sagen, mir ging der gleichgültige Ton gegen den Strich, aber naja.

´´ In einem seuchengeplagten Sumpfgebiet zu gebären, mit einem Medizinmann, der den Leuten das Gesicht mit Faultierspucke einreibt, um die bösen Geister zu vertreiben, war noch nie die sichere Methode. Selbst von den normalen Geburten verlief jede zweite tödlich. Niemand damals hatte, was dieses Baby hat – Leute, die eine Vorstellung davon haben, was es braucht, und die versuche, diesen Bedürfnissen gerechnet zu werden´´, leierte Rosalie weiter herunter. _Ich will diesen Bedürfnissen nur gerecht werden, damit Bella überlebt, du...ARGH_. ´´ Einen Arzt mit einem absolut einmaligen Wissen über die Natur der Vampire´´, _ich fühle mich geehrt_, ´´ Einen Plan, wie das Baby so sicher wie möglich entbunden werden kann´´, _wovon träumst du nachts, Rosalie? Ach, falsch...was denkst du dir? Wir haben keinen Plan, nur vage Hoffnungen_,´´ Gift, dass alles heilen kann, was möglicherweise schiefgeht,´´ _HALLO? Dafür muss Bella´s Herz schlagen und das kann manchmal nicht mehr gewährt werden_,´´ Es wird dem Baby gut gehen. Und die anderen Mütter hätten wahrscheinlich auch überlebt – wenn es sie überhaupt gab. Wovon ich nicht überzeugt bin´´, endete sie ihre überzeugte Rede und die Wut in mir war kaum zu beschreiben.

Sie war so optimistisch, aber die betrachtete nicht die schwarze Seite der Medaille . _Edward, bitte, bleib ruhig_. Ich kam gerade noch rechtzeitig im Wohnzimmer an, um Edward in angriffslustiges Haltung, Bella schlafend und Rosalie von Edward abgewandt vorzufinden. Doch bevor ich den Mund aufmachen konnte, um Edward zu warnen, dass es ihn seinen Volvo kosten würde, wenn er jetzt angreifen würde, hob er die Braue und hielt inne, sein Blick fragend auf Jakob gerichtet. Rosalie bemerkte mich nicht, sie starrte konzentriert den Boden an, auch Edward und Jakob waren zu fixiert auf Rosalie. Bella hingegen schlief munter weiter. Leise nahm Jakob eine Schüssel – soll das einen Hundenapf darstellen? - vom Boden und mit einer schnelle, kräftigen Bewegung warf er die Schüssel gegen Rosalie´s Kopf. _Ah, er hat was gegessen und ich wette, dass Rosalie es ihm gegeben hatte_. Die Schüssel brach entzwei, ehe ich ausweichen musste, damit mich das hüpfende Metallteil nicht traf, welches dann das Kopfstück vom Treppenpfosten abschlug. Der Knall der Schüssel klang noch in meinen Ohren nach, doch ich hörte, wie Jakob ´´ Dämliche Blondine´´, murmelte. ´´ Du. Hast. Mir. Essen. In. Die. Haare. Geschmiert´´, zischte Rosalie und das war mein Stichwort um wieder zugehen, bevor ich anfing zu lachen und es mir dann mit Rosalie verscherzte. Ich ging so leise und schnell ich konnte wieder nach oben, nur um ins Schlafzimmer zu gehen, mich auf´s Bett zu werfen und dann ins Kissen lachte. Ich hörte Jakob laut lachen, Alice stimmte mit ein und hörte kurz Edward leise kichern. Doch sein Kichern brach abrupt ab, sodass ich mich aufrichtete, mir war das Lachen vergangen, ich lauschte, ob etwas mit Bella war, doch sie war nur wach geworden.

Das war typisch Bella, den ganzen Krach verschlief sie, wurde aber von dem Lachen wach. ´´ He, Jake, lass Rose in R...´´, wollte Bella grad sagen, doch sie brach mitten im Satz ab. ´´ Er...streckt sich nur´´, hörte ich sie sagen und schon war ich wieder auf dem Weg nach unten. ´´ Carlisle?´´. Edward klang angespannt, doch es wunderte mich, dass er nicht wusste, dass ich schon da war. ´´ Schon gut. Ich glaube, es ist vorbei. Der arme Kleine hat nicht genug Platz, dass ist alles. Er wird sehr schnell groß´´, versuchte Bella uns zu beruhigen, doch ich bleibe ehrlich...ich verstand nicht wie sie mit dem Fötus so liebevoll reden konnte, obwohl es sie zerstörte. ´´ Weißt du, er erinnert mich an dich Jake´´, keuchte Bella und es war nicht schwer zu merken, dass Jakob höchst wütend war. ´´ Man könnte dir förmlich beim Wachsen zusehen. Er ist genauso. Er wächst auch so schnell´´, bekam ich noch mit. _STOPP_. Jakob wuchs schnell. Der Fötus wuchs schnell. Alice konnte Jakob nicht sehen, den Fötus noch weniger. Jakob war Halb Wolf, Halb Mensch. Der Fötus anscheinend Halb Vampir, Halb Mensch. Jakob hatte 24 Chromosome. Ich betrachtete Jakob und machte unbewusst, ´´ Hmmmm´´, sodass dieser aufschaute. ´´ Was ist?´´, fragte er nach, während Edward den Kopf schief legte, um meinen Gedanken zu folgen. ´´ Du weißt, dass ich mir über das Erbgut des Fötus Gedanken gemacht habe, Jacob. Über seine Chromosomen´´, erklärte ich und war schon wieder bei der Theorie, die in meinem Kopf zu wachsen begann. ´´ Was ist damit?´´. ´´ Nun ja, wenn man die Ähnlichkeiten zwischen euch bedenkt...´´, begann ich, doch er unterbrach mich, ihm passte der Plural eindeutig nicht.

Ich erklärte ihm kurz, was ich damit meinte, sodass ihm seine Kinnlade herunterfiel, letzteres hatte er anscheinend nicht mehr gewusst. ´´Tja, ich fragte mich, ob wir möglicherweise eine Antwort haben. Wenn die Ähnlichkeit genetisch bedingt sind´´, murmelte ich. ´´ 24 Paare´´, verstand jetzt auch Edward, was in meinem Kopf vorging. ´´ Das wisst ihr doch gar nicht´´, warf Jakob dazwischen. ´´ Nein, aber es ist interessant, darüber nachzudenken´´, beschwichtige ich ihn, sein Kommentar war ein zutiefst sarkastisches ´´ O ja. Total faszinierend´´, wobei Bella leise schnarchte,passender ging es nicht. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange Edward und ich, zeitweise auch Alice, über die tiefste Genetik spekulierten und versuchten die 24-Chromosomen-Theorie zu bestätigen oder zu widerlegen. ´´ Wenn es tatsächlich so wäre und es 24 Chromosome hat, dann müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass es nicht stärker wird. Der Fötus ist stärker als ein Mensch, schwächer als wir. Durstig, aber Bella kann auch wieder normale Nahrung zu sich nehmen. Also, theoretisch stimmt es mit den 24 Chromosome´´, seufzte ich und lehnte mich auf dem Sofa zurück, ich fühlte mich erschöpft und das der stetige Geruch von Blut in der Luft hing machte alles nicht einfacher. Ich spürte mittlerweile das Brennen in der Kehle, ich wollte gar nicht wissen, wie es den anderen erging.

Als Jakob aufstand war unsere Diskussion beendet, wir waren zum Schluss gekommen, dass es 24 Chromosome waren. Als wir das ganze beendet hatten, zog ich mich abermals in mein Büro zurück und rief Jasper an, damit sie zurückkämen, ich wollte meine Jungs jetzt in Sicherheit zu wissen, nahe am Haus, in meiner Nähe. ´´ Wir komme so schnell zurück, wie wir können, Dad. Bleib ruhig, bitte. Du musst stark bleiben´´, meinte Jasper, bevor er einfach auflegte und ich perplex das Handy anstarrte. Wir hatten grad einen halben Triumph gehabt, doch die Chancen standen immer noch schlecht für Bella und das einzige, worauf wir uns alle verließen, war, dass Bella´s Herz weiterschlagen würde. Und das war nicht unbedingt gewährleistet...ich wollte sicher sein, ich hatte als Arzt gemerkt, dass man manchmal ganz genau die Bald-Toten und die Auf-jedem-Fall- Überlebenden abgrenzen musste, um richtig zu handeln. Aus der Sicht eines ganz normalen, menschlichen Arztes ging es Bella wunderbar, wenn er nicht das wenige Wissen hatte, was wir hatten, doch ihr Herz kämpfte schon lange...und es hat schon mehr als ein Mal ums Überleben gekämpft. Bei James vor fast 2 Jahren, bei Edward´s Verlassen hat ihre Psyche ihr hart zugesetzt und im Frühjahr ist es ihr wahrscheinlich mehrfach stehen geblieben, während Edward mit Viktoria gekämpft hatte. Und jedes Mal, wenn Edward sie küsste, setzte es kurz aus und letztendlich ist ihr Körper schwächer als schwach. Ihr Zustand verbesserte sich zwar, doch ich wusste nicht ganz so recht..._Komm schon, Carlisle, bleib optimistisch_. Ein paar Stunden später kamen Emmet und Jasper zurück, Emmet schaute zuerst ob Rosalie noch lebte, bevor beide bei mir antanzten. ´´ Keine Spur, kein Empfang und keinerlei Kontakt, wir sind alles abgelaufen, haben gesucht und kehren doch ohne etwas brauchbares zurück. Es tut uns leid´´, sagte Jasper, doch ich schüttelte nur den Kopf.. ´´ Wir machen mit allem, was wir hier haben, dass Beste draus. Gib dir keine Schuld´´, meinte ich beruhigend und er lächelte mich an. _Optimistisch sein, optimistisch sein..._

Und nein, man wollte nicht, dass ich optimistisch dachte, denn ich hörte, dass Edward nach mir rief. ´´ Komme schon´´, grummelte ich und seufzte, während ich runterging und dem besorgten Gesicht von Edward entgegen blickte. Rosalie hingegen schnaubte nur, als Edward nur seine Frau anschaute, Besorgnis und Wut lag in seinem Blick. ´´ Was ist los?´´, fragte ich, als Bella aufkeuchte und leise wimmerte. ´´ Es hat nicht´s geknackst, Edward´´, seufzte Rosalie genervt, doch Bella wand sich wegen der Schmerzen fast und Edward unterdrückte ein Knurren. Alice stand mit geschlossenen Augen an der Wand gelehnt und hatte beide Hände zu Fäusten geballt, ich wusste nicht warum. ´´ Hoch. Wo?´´, wies ich an und meine Frage kam schärfer raus, als gedacht, denn Edward zuckte leicht zusammen, Rosalie hingegen zuckte abwesend mit den Schultern. ´´ Edward denkt ihr Becken hat geknackst´´, erklärte sie locker, als ob es nicht´s schlimmes wäre, doch sie folgte uns nach oben, Bella hielt die Luft an, ihre Lippen waren weiß, und ich hörte, dass ihr Herz galoppierte. ´´ Wie stark sind deine Schmerzen?´´, fragte ich hart, Bella´s Reaktion war ein zusammenzucken, doch sie antwortete ehrlich, ´´ Ich habe schon schlimmeres erlebt, aber es ist nicht unbedingt das einfachste´´. _Damit schränkte sie es ja wunderbar ein..._. ´´ Ich finde das unnötig´´, grummelte Rosalie, sodass ich ihr wütende Blicke zuwarf. ´´ Vorsicht ist besser als Nachsicht, Rosalie´´. _Ruhig bleiben, ruhig bleiben, ruhig, bleiben_. ´´ Übertreiben kann man auch´´, flüsterte Rosalie, hach, dass Becken von Bella konnte ja dem Fötus nicht´s tun, also unwichtig. Ich röntge ihr den Bereich des Beckens, doch zu allem Glück dieser Erde war das Becken nicht zerbrochen, angerissen oder sonstiges, eine simple Prellung, doch wenn es nochmal an der gleichen Stelle zutrat, ich meine den Fötus, dann wäre das Becken durch. Jakob kam gerade wieder, es war noch relativ früh , sogar für ihn, doch Alice öffnete ihm unten die Tür, sie erklärte ihm gerade warum wir nicht unten waren. Das, was mich eher wunderte war, dass er sie ´Kleine´ nannte. ´´ siehst du, ich hab dir doch gesagt, ich habe es nicht knacken gehört. Du musst dir mal die Ohren untersuchen lassen, Edward´´, meinte Rosalie gerade und grinste Edward breit an, doch ich warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu. _Das kann ich gerne übernehmen...nur ich glaube, dann muss ich dir das Ohr aufschneiden? Würdest du das opfern?_ Edward brachte sogar ein leichtes Grinsen zustande, doch dann hob er Bella hoch und ging nach draußen. ´´ Irgendwann wird Edward Rose noch in kleine Stücke zerreißen Komisch, dass sie das nicht merkt. Oder vielleicht denkt sie, Emmet könnte ihn aufhalten´´, hörte ich Alice sagen, auch wenn dieses irgendwann wahrscheinlich bald wäre.

´´ Ich übernehme Emmet. Und du kannst Edward beim Zerreißen helfen´´. _Oh mein Gott, ich glaube Jakob hat sich an uns gewöhnt und heitert uns unbewusst auf. _Doch das löste nicht unser Problem, dass es sie immer mehr zerstörte und ich hatte Angst, dass es schlimmer werden würde. ´´ Hier, noch eine Tasse´´, flüsterte ich, meine Kehle brannte das erste Mal seit mehreren Jahrzehnten wirklich extremst, sodass ich wirklich erwog die Luft anzuhalten. _Gott, wie hält Edward das aus?_ Doch diese Frage konnte er mir nicht beantworten, er war bereits auf der Treppe, Rosalie folgte ihm auf den Fuß. _ Am besten wäre es, wenn sie gleich hier oben blieb, doch sie wollte nicht die ´Krankenhausatmosphäre´ haben...obwohl sie schon mehr als einmal dort war. _Aber ich ließ ihr den Willen. Langsam ging ich die Treppe herunter und ich sah, dass Jakob mich argwöhnisch betrachtete, ich kam mir unendlich erschöpft vor und der Durst plagte mich wirklich. ´´ Carlisle. Wir sind den halben Weg nach Seattle gelaufen. Es gibt keine Spur von dem Rudel. Ihr könnt unbesorgt los´´, wandte er sich an mich, während Alice neben ihm leicht nickte. ´´ Danke, Jake. Das kommt uns sehr gelegen. Wir brauchen so viel´´. _Blut, Blut, Blut, Blut, Blut...Gott, Carlisle, denk an was anderes...aber Bella braucht es...GOTT_! Und doch merkte ich das mein Blick auf die Tasse gerichtet war, die Bella in der Hand hielt. ´´ Ehrlich, ich glaube, ihr könnt mit mehr als 3 Leuten losziehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sam sich auf La Push beschränkt´´, meinte er ruhig, sodass ich einfach nur nickte. ´´ Wenn du meinst. Alice, Esme, Jasper und ich werden gehen´´, _Endlich_,´´ Und danach kann Alice mit Emmet und Rosa...´´, begann ich, doch Rose fiel mir sofort ins Wort. ´´ Kommt nicht in Frage. Emmet kann jetzt mit euch gehen´´. ´´ Du solltest auch auf die Jagd gehen´´, sagte ich so sanft, wie mir möglich war, doch Rosalie war stur. ´´ Ich gehe nur, wenn er geht´´, zischte sie, wies mit dem Kopf auf Edward und warf, übermäßig zickig, ihre Haare zurück, was ich nur noch mit einem seufzen quittierte. Jasper und Emmet waren bereits im Flur, Alice und Esme waren startbereit. Ich wusste, dass Jakob nicht von uns berührt werden wollte, doch ich legte ihm eine Hand auf den Arm, er zuckte nichteinmal zurück. ´´ Danke´´, meinte ich voller Dankbarkeit und dann rannte ich mit den anderen raus. _Endlich jagen und mehr Blut besorgen..._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Guten Abend meine treuen Leser,**_

_**hier folgt dann mal das vorerst letzte Kapitel von BD.  
Meine aktuellen Projekte fordern wieder meine voll Aufmerksamkeit,**_

_**deswegen wird das vorerst beendet, aber sobald es wieder so läuft,**_

_**wird es auch hier wieder weitergehen!  
Ich danke all meinen treuen Reviewschreibern, und bin erfreut, dass es euch bisher **_

_**so gut gefallen hat :D  
Nun denne, ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel  
glg silkena**_

Es tat so gut zu jagen. Wir machten uns nicht die Mühe großartig zu jagen, wir rannten dem nächstbesten in den Weg, was unseren Durst löschen konnte. Nicht einmal Emmet machte was großes daraus, dass er einem Bär gegenüberstand, er brach ihm rasch das Genick und trank dann in tiefen Zügen. Die erste Stadt, die wir anzielten war Seattle, ich rief unterwegs das dort ansässige Krankenhaus und kündigte meinen Besuch bei der Blutbank an, die simple Ausrede, dass in unserem Krankenhaus leichter Rückstand herrschte, kauften sie mir verblüffend schnell ab, sodass wir den ersten kleinen Rucksack ein paar Stunden später hatten. Als erstes schickte ich Alice mit Jasper zurück, sie hatten am meisten gejagt und waren am gesättigten, vor allem aber wollte ich 3 Feinde und ein Mensch nicht allzu lange allein lassen. Später würde noch irgendetwas schiefgehen, Edward war noch immer kurz vor´m Ausrasten, Rosalie regte ihn immer mehr auf, und Jakob ging Rosalie auf die Nerven, eine recht angespannte Lage also. ´´ Passt auf euch auf´´, rief ich ihnen hinterher, bevor ich Esme und Emmet hinterher jagte, die als weiterliefen. Ich versuchte mich darauf zu konzentrieren alles nötige zu besorgen, damit Bella bis zur Entbindung überleben würde, doch meine Sorge drehte sich um die Situation daheim, ich hoffte das Jasper das Ambiente so ruhig halten konnte, wie nur möglich, damit ich nach Hause kommen konnte und noch alles stand, einschließlich der Bewohner, die dort lebten. Wir waren noch nichtmals einen halben Tag unterwegs, als auch schon mein Handy ging und ich entnervt und besorgt stehen blieb, der Rest tat es mir nach, während ich dran ging. Es war Alice. ´´ Carlisle...Ich weiß nicht ganz, ob es ein Problem ist, aber... Edward kann die Gedanken des...Fötus hören´´, erzählte sie zögerlich und ich starrte verwirrt auf den Baum vor mir. ´´ Und er ist ganz verzückt von dem Fötus. Jakob´s Reaktion auf das ganze war die Flucht´´, führte sie fort, während ich sprachlos zuhörte. Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich schwieg und versuchte das zu verstehen, was Alice mir gerade erzählt hat. ´´ Dad? Noch da?´´, riss mich Alice dann aus meinen Gedanken, während Esme und Emmet mich skeptisch betrachteten, aber schwiegen. ´´ Gib mir Edward´´, forderte ich und fuhr mir dann durch´s Haar, während ich hörte, dass Alice nach Edward rief. ´´ Was gibt's?´´, fragte Edward schließlich, er hörte sich so gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr und ich schluckte hart. ´´ Alice hat gesagt, du kennst die Gedanken des Fötus´´.

´´ Ja, es war ganz plötzlich. Jakob ist Hals über Kopf geflohen, während ich versucht habe mehr darüber zu verstehen. Es ist unglaublich weit entwickelt und denkt mehr als ein 5-jähriges Kind´´, erklärte er so schnell , dass ich kaum mitkam und versuchte das ganze zu verstehen. _Natürlich, es war ja schon logisch_. Wenn der Fötus sich körperlich ungefähr 4-mal so schnell wie ein Mensch entwickelt, konnte es genauso gut sein, dass es auch mental fortgeschrittener war. ´´ Und ich werde Jakob nach seinem Einverständnis fragen. Er kann uns als wahrer Erbe die Erlaubnis geben´´, leierte weiter herunter. _Hoffnung_. Das war es, was seine Laune beschrieb, er wusste irgendwas, dass man nur als Gedankenleser wissen konnte, er schien es mir auch nicht erzählen zu wollen. ´´ Dafür war Leah hier und das einzige, was mich abgehalten hat, sie aus dem Haus zu werfen, war die Tatsache, dass wir Jakob brauchen´´, erzählte er grimmig, bevor er seufzte. ´´ Wir kommen morgen wieder zurück, Edward, aber wir müssen jetzt weiter, ich muss das Krankenhaus überreden uns noch mehr zu geben´´, meinte ich tonlos, da ich keinen Ahnung hatte, was ich von dem allen halten sollte. ´´ Ja, klar. Ich ruf später noch mal an, tschüss´´. Und dann war die Verbindung weg. ´´ Ist was los?´´, fragte Emmet vorsichtig nach, er war zwar besorgt, doch das ich nicht bereits losgelaufen war, wusste er, dass bisher nicht´s schiefgegangen war. ´´ Edward kann die Gedanken des Fötus hören. Und Leah scheint irgendwas gemacht zu haben´´, murmelte ich, wobei ich das Handy wegsteckte und leise seufzte. ´´ Ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Jakob ist momentan nicht bei uns, Edward scheint hin und weg von den Gedanken zu sein und das ist ...verwirrend´´, erklärte ich weiter, als ich losging und Esme an der Hand nahm, um sie mit mir zu ziehen. ´´ Ich versuche noch mehr Blut zu besorgen, aber wir werden spätestens morgen Mittag wieder daheim sein´´, beruhigte ich sie, auch wenn ich mich damit eher selber beruhigen wollte.

Was sollte ich davon halten, dass er die Gedanken des Fötus hören konnte und das wir nun wussten, dass es mental weiter entwickelt war, als ein Mensch von 5 Jahren. Aber den Vorteil musste ich sehen, wir wussten damit eher, mit was wir es zu tun hatten. Doch Edward war begeistert von diesem Wesen, jedenfalls entnehme ich das seiner Stimmung, und damit fühlte sich Jakob wahrscheinlich allein gelassen. Er hatte sich auf den Hass seitens Edward verlassen und naja...Edward konnte nicht´s hassen, was Bella liebte, er _mochte_ nur nicht alles. Während Esme und Emmet weiter jagten telefonierte ich weiter, ich versuchte andere Krankenhäuser zu erreichen, doch meistens war es verschwendete Zeit, die meisten Krankenhäuser waren selber im Rückstand, oder sie durchschauten meine Lüge. Nach über einer Stunde gab ich es auf noch mehr Blut aufzutreiben, gerade mal 2 Krankenhäuser in näherer Umgebung gaben jeweils 10 Liter ab und das würde bei Bella nicht lange reichen. ´´ Verdammt nochmal, wie soll man hoffen, wenn das alles so kompliziert ist´´, murmelte ich und lehnte mich gegen einen Baumstamm, während ich nach grübelte, wo wir noch mehr Blut herbekommen konnten. Ich wollte nichtmals versuchen ihr Tierblut zu geben, vor allem nicht, weil das Menschenblut um einiges besser schmeckte als Tierblut, und dieser Fötus war auch wählerisch. 0 Rhesus negativ schien Bella am liebsten zu haben, AB positiv hingegen mochte sie nicht ganz so sehr. Genauso wie Emmet am liebsten Bären jagte und Edward recht gerne Puma´s , jeder hatte verschiedene Geschmäcker. ´´ Carlisle?´´. Ich schaute auf und bemerkte Emmet, der von rechts kam und mich aufmerksam mit seinen goldenen Augen betrachtete. ´´ Du solltest auch noch ein bisschen jagen, wir wissen ja nicht, wie lange das alles noch geht und wie lange die Wölfe uns nicht dazwischen funken´´, schlug er ruhig vor, er hatte also das gleiche im Sinn wie ich, so viel jagen wie nur möglich um so lange wie möglich durchzuhalten.

Wir waren weit ab der Grenzen der Quileute, ich fühlte mich relativ sicher, doch als ich die Witterung eines Reh´s aufnahm und dem folgen wollte, schreckte ich bei dem scharfen Geruch, der höllisch in der Nase brannte, zurück. ´´ Esme, Emmet, hierher´´, rief ich in den Wald hinein und eine Minute später waren beide bei mir, Esme besorgt, Emmet angewidert. ´´ Daheim gewöhnt man sich an den verdammten Geruch, aber hier ist er genauso schrecklich, wie sonst immer. Ich hab auch hier und da recht verschiedene Spuren aufgeschnappt, aber es wirkt nicht so, als ob jemand gezielt hier durch wäre und uns suchen würde´´, erzählte Emmet ruhig, während ich die Augen schloss und so weit lauschte, wie ich konnte, doch ich hörte nicht´s , abgesehen von dem Rascheln der Blätter, das Zirpen einzelner Insekten und ein Tier das weiter weg herum streifte. ´´ Ich höre niemanden´´, flüsterte ich und schlug wieder die Augen auf, wobei ich ein leises Seufzen zurückhielt. Wenn die Wölfe uns jetzt aufgreifen würden, wären wir, wortwörtlich genommen, im Arsch, nur zu dritt konnten wir nicht mit ihnen klarkommen, Esme war nicht schnell genug um zu fliehen, Emmet war zu direkt, als das er gewinnen konnte und ich wollte keinen Unschuldigen verletzten, auch wenn der Vertrag null und nichtig war, es war gegen meine Moral. ´´ Wir jagen weiter, ich besorge noch mehr Blut für Bella´´, befahl ich ruhig und beide gingen dem schweigend nach. Ich indessen lief wieder in Richtung Stadt, es gab 3 Krankenhäuser in Seattle, also konnte ich es ja nochmals versuchen. Doch leider Fehlanzeige, keiner der Krankenhäuser gab noch Blut her, ich bekam sogar die schnippische Antwort, dass wir uns das Blut doch selber besorgen sollten, vielleicht würden uns Vampire helfen. Wenn ich in letzter Zeit schon öfters den Drang hatte, Rosalie den Hals umzudrehen, dann stand die nervige Schwester als nächste auf der Liste. Aber sie wusste ja nicht, worum es bei dem ganzen ging, sie ahnte nicht, dass das Leben meiner Familie damit auf dem Spiel stand. Starb Bella, griff Jakob unweigerlich an, Edward würde sterben, der Rest würde seinen Tod rächen und das bedeutet Krieg und wie der endet...das war etwas, was ich mir besser nicht vorstellen sollte...  
- - - - -

Wir waren einen Tag unterwegs gewesen und bis auf die Tatsache, dass Edward die Gedanken des Fötus hören konnte, war bisher nicht´s geschehen, doch als mein Handy plötzlich vibrierte, wir hatten uns langsam auf den Rückweg gemacht, ahnte ich, dass etwas schief gelaufen war. Ich hatte erst vor ein paar Minuten mit Alice telefoniert um ihr Bescheid zu geben, dass wir kommen würden und um sie zu fragen, ob der geplante Weg bewacht wird, was sie aber verneinte. ´´ Was ist Alice?´´, zischte ich, als ich ans Telefon ging. ´´ Hol ihn RAUS. Er kriegt keine Luft. Jetzt SOFORT´´. Ich erstarrte noch im Laufen. Das war eindeutig Bella´s Stimme gewesen und sie schrie normal nicht, und das hier war ein verzweifeltes, lautes Kreischen. Sofort war Emmet an meiner Seite, er hatte es ebenfalls gehört und schaute mich fragend an. ´´ Probleme. Die Plazenta oder so´´, teilte mir Alice mit, bevor ich dann von Rosalie fast angeschrien wurde. ´´ Das Baby scheint zu ersticken, wir müssen es raus holen´´, erklärte sie mir rasch. ´´ Ihr müsst das Ding sofort aus ihr ausholen, aber wartet bis das Morphium gewirkt hat´´. Und ich bemerkte gar nicht, dass ich bereits los rannte, auch wenn ich wusste, dass ich niemals im Leben rechtzeitig kommen würde, wir bräuchten mindestens eine halbe Stunde zurück, doch der Versuch war es wert. ´´ Das Morphium muss erst wirken´´. ´´ Wir haben keine Zeit. Er stirbt´´. _Ich bringe sie um_. ´´ Rosalie Hale, du lässt zuerst das Morphium wirken´´, zischte ich, ahnte aber, dass sie es ignorieren würden. Und dann bereute ich es abgrundtief, dass ich sie zu keiner Jagd gezwungen hatte. Sie verlor die Beherrschung. Den Kampf, den sie höchstwahrscheinlich mit Jakob führte, kostete mich die Verbindung zu ihnen, ich hörte noch das Splittern des Holzes, doch dann einfach weg. ´´Zur heiligen, VERDAMMTEN SCHEIßE NOCHMAL´´.

Und ich erreichte niemanden mehr, egal bei wem ich es versuchte, niemand machte sich die Mühe ans Telefon zu gehen und ich folgte der Spur von Emmet, doch da ich zu sehr auf´s Handy fixiert war, lief ich geradewegs in einen Baum hinein. Ich knurrte nur, mir war es gerade einfach nur egal, es hielt mich einfach nur auf, sodass ich einfach weiterlief und Esme´s empörtes Schnauben ignorierte. Die Wut in mir war kaum zu beschreiben und wenn Bella es nicht schaffen sollte, wusste ich nicht, an wem ich meine Wut zuerst auslassen würde. An Jakob, der unweigerlich meinen Sohn angreifen würde, an dem nächstbesten Baum der mir entgegen kam oder an Rosalie, die den Bogen eindeutig überspannt hatte. Und das Schicksal hasste mich mehr als nur, denn als wir kurz vor unserer Grenzen waren, hörten wir das Stapfen der Wölfe und ihr Geruch schlug uns eiskalt entgegen. ´´ Lauft einfach weiter´´, zischte ich, als Emmet tatsächlich Anstalten machte in diese Richtung einzuschlagen und er zuckte leicht zusammen, er merkte, dass ich wütend war. Aber ich musste auch zugeben, dass ich Angst hatte, Angst um meine Tochter, und die Folgen der nächsten Minuten, die alles entscheiden würden. Und dann entdeckten uns die Wölfe, dass Heulen war unverkennbar und ich schaute nach Westen. Sie brachen durch´s Unterholz und der erste, den wir sahen, war Sam, der knurrte und sich dann auf uns stürzte. Ich packte Esme am Arm und zog sie hinter mich, da knallte Sam schon gegen mich, seine Zähne schnappten unmittelbar vor mir zu. Ich handelte rein instinktiv, meine Moral war mir gerade schnurzpiep egal, und brach Sam wahrscheinlich die Knochen, als ich ihn von mir trat, doch es war mir einfach nur egal. Jeder Angriff war Zeitverschwendung, ich würde niemanden töten, aber die Verletzungen würden ihnen eine Weile zusetzten.

´´ RENNT´´, warf ich Emmet und Esme zu, die zögerten, während ein zweiter Wolf sich ebenfalls näherte, doch da war ich schon aufgesprungen und schlug Sam, der sich wieder aufrappelte, mit aller Kraft in den Nacken, sodass er aufjaulte und zusammensackte. ´´ Verdammt, ich habe gesagt, dass ihr rennen sollt´´, zischte ich meinen Gefährte zu, die ich nun beide am Arm packte und weiter zerrte. _50 Meter...40 Meter...30 Meter...Sam versuchte wieder uns zu folgen...20 Meter...Er kommt näher...10 Meter...Fast hat er uns erreicht...Da ist die Grenze..._ Und da hörte ich das Knurren zweier weiterer Wölfe, ich erkannte Seth und Leah, die beide an der Grenze standen und auf uns warteten. Während ich Esme und Emmet weiter scheuchte, stellte ich mich zwischen Seth und Leah, ich war nicht bereit den Kampf der beiden Rudel zu riskieren, doch als ich angriffsbereit dort stand, blieb der schwarze Wolf abrupt stehen und betrachtete Seth und Leah, die beide genauso angriffsbereit waren wie ich. Er winselte leise und kurz bereute ich, dass ich ihn verletzt hatte, doch das gab vielleicht den Ausschlag, dass Sam wieder winselte und dann kehrt machte. Ich verharrte länger in der Position, als die Wölfe, doch Seth stupste mich mit der Schnauze an die Schulter und wies dann mit dieser hinter uns. ´´ Danke...euch beiden´´, brachte ich hervor, bevor ich wieder los rannte, ich holte zuerst Esme, dann Emmet auf und überholte ihn dann letztendlich.. _Schneller, Schneller, Schneller_. Ich war schon beim Fluss, als mir das Geräusch auffiel. 3 Herzen. Das schwere Klopfen von Jakob, ein flatterndes Herz und das rasende, wilde Pochen. Doch ich hielt mich nicht großartig daran auf, ich machte mir auch nicht die Mühe durch die Haustür zu gehen, sondern sprang direkt durch das offene Fenster der Bibliothek. Der Geruch des Blutes war noch intensiv, doch ich war mehr als nur gesättigt. Edward saß auf einem Stuhl, der neben der Behandlungsliege stand, und starrte Bella nieder, das Blut, welches bestimmt vergossen worden war, war anscheinend schon weggewischt worden.. ´´ Ist es vorbei?´´, fragte ich flüsternd, auch wenn ich das Herz hörte, Bella lag zu ruhig da, als das ich es glauben konnte. Edward schaute auf, sein Blick war unergründlich, doch ich erkannte die Erleichterung. ´´ Ja...es dürfte vorbei sein...´´


End file.
